


Esmeraldas

by Pegarsia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Harry Potter es secuestrado a sus 11 años en Alemania en un viaje que estaba realizando con los Drusley. Gellert se dice a sí mismo que es sólo una herramienta para destruir a Dumbeldore, pero todo se complica cuando otro lord Oscuro se interesa en el niño para lo mismo.Gellert tiene el aspecto de Prercival Graves ( la uno de animales fantásticos )Grindelwald/Harry Voldemort/Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter estaba perdido en las tierras extranjeras de Alemania. Los Drusley lo habían llevado con ellos a sus vacaciones ya que la señora Fing estaba enferma. A regañadientes lo habían traído hasta allí y lo habían dicho que esperara en aquel parque hasta que regresarán. Harry, a sus 11 años obedeció sumisamente temiendo otra paliza por parte del tío Vedrom. Por lo que no se movió de aquel banco ni un milímetro. Sin embargo empezaba a hacer frío y estaba anocheciendo, por lo que empezó a asustarse acurrucandose sobre sí mismo. Temiendo que nunca volvieran, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de estar con ellos, pero era lo único que conocía. "¿Y si me han abandonado?" Su cuerpo tembló ante la idea y sus ojos se humedecieron. Morir allí , de hambre...ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba el centro de policía más cercano, tampoco hablaba el idioma. "¿Así va ha ser..?" Se preguntó mirando hacia el crepúsculo, siempre pensó que moriría con una paliza de su tío. Quizás no fuera tan malo de esta manera. 

Tanto estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo no se percató de que un extraño se le acercaba con unas pintas no muy buenas. Despeinado y tambaleante. Solo cuando vió la sombra que se crecía encima suyo se sobresaltó en su asiento. 

El borracho se balanceaba hacia él de forma peligrosa, manteniendo una fijación en él no muy buena. Él miedo le recorrió de pies a cabeza y le hizo saltar en el sitio. Poniéndose de pie intentando retroceder con sus piernas de gelatina. 

El hombre le balbuceó algo incoherente apestando el lugar de alcohol  al abrir la boca. Harry decidió entonces que los Drusley ya no vendrían y que ahora la mejor opción era correr por su vida.

En un instante Harry se volvió para correr con la mala suerte de que tropezó con sus propios pies callendo de bruces en la hierba del parque partiéndose el labio. Haciendo chorrear sangre de su centro. Con un mugido lastimero, Harry se levantó mirando hacia el hombre. 

Algo raro había cambiado, los ojos de ese ser ahora era rojos y parecía oler algo en dirección hacia Harry como si fuera un animal. La noche casi había caído, pero las farolas alumbraban lo suficiente para hacerle ver la extraña transformación que estaba pasando en el hombre. 

Pelo espeso por todo su cuerpo, unas extrañas orejas que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza. La cara deformando se en oficina y el cuerpo y extremidades ganando cuerpo y músculo, rompiendo sus ropas. 

Horrorizado, Harry corrió en dirección a la salida del parque que se veía a lo lejos. Para su terror pronto oyó como unas patas rápidas lo perseguían. Harry no se lo podía creer, era un monstruo, un monstruo de verdad como en las películas. Y lo iba a matar, ahí , en tierra extranjera, sin nadie que lo recordara. 

Sin darse cuenta en su terror, chocó con algo mientras intentaba mirar atrás, lo cerca que estaba la criatura. Cayó de nuevo al suelo con un gemido adolorido. Al alzar la vista vió como algo se movía a su lado. Lo que había chocado no era un árbol como pensó en primer lugar, era un hombre muy alto y vestido de negro con una gabardina larga. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien pero podía ver los rasgos de su rostro una cara bastante apuesta. 

-Hey, ¿Estás bien pequeño?- preguntó el hombre agachadose a su lado con cara amable. Su voz era suave y grave al mismo tiempo. A Harry le hubiera parecido bonita si no estuviera lleno de adrenalina del momento. Debía de advertir a ese hombre del peligro. 

-Un m-monstruo- dijo con voz baja y temblorosa. Él quería gritar, pero estaba tan asustado que no se atrevía a levantar más la voz. Lo dijo señalando hacia la dirección donde lo estaba persiguiendo el lobo. Qué para su sorpresa, cuando giró la cabeza a la vez que la cara interrogante del hombre estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, mientras miraba con cautela al adulto. 

La cara del señor de la gabardina se puso sería al instante, sacando un palo que tenía del bolsillo. "¿Se lo clavará en un ojo?" Pensó aturdido al ver lo extraño de la escena mientras el hombre se ponía de pie delante de él.  Un alivio enorme inundó a Harry cuando vió que él adulto iba a ayudarle.

-Esto no es un coto de caza, largo- dijo secamente el hombre amenazante, imponiéndose altivamente pero vigilante.

La bestia gruñó por lo bajo olfateando el aire una vez más. Y para sorpresa de Harry la bestia respondió. 

-No es asunto tuyo Grindelwald, es mi presa- gruñó erizando los pelos de su espalda y sacando sus dientes. 

El hombre miró un momento de reojo a Harry, quien estaba levantándose tambaleante del suelo, temblando como una hoja de otoño, pálido y con sangre en el labio y la barbilla. Miraba al hombre y a la bestia repetidamente con nerviosismo ”¿Me va ha dar a eso verdad? A quien le importaría de todas formas" pensó tristemente angustiado de su posible final. 

Sin embargo el hombre se giró y le volvió ha hacer una última advertencia.

-Los hombres lobo no pueden comer crías humanas en lugares muggels. Lárgate y olvidaré tu ofensa- espetó levantando su palo. El hombre lobo se encogió en el sitio y miró al niño una última vez. 

Con un gruñido salió huyendo de allí como si nunca hubiera estado.

Harry suspiró de alivio, notando con sorpresa que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas de lo asustado que estaba. 

-Hey peque, ya se fue. Ya no hay nada que temer- le dijo Grindelwald agachado de nuevo delante de él, mirándolo con amabilidad. 

-G-gracias señor- contestó en voz baja dando un segundo después un sollozó involuntario. 

El hombre lo miró preocupado esta vez examinando la sangre de su rostro, para luego sonreír y levantar su palito. De un movimiento su labio de se curó y su sangre desapareció. Harry parpadeó de sorpresa ante la mirada divertida del señor alto. 

-Guau...- es lo único que atinó a decir mientras el hombre le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, secando sus lágrimas. 

-Si, los pequeños hechizos son los más útiles - comentó con una sonrisa,  pero su expresión cambió cuando vió la cicatriz de su frente cuando limpió el sudor de su frente. Lo miró con ojos como platos y luego su expresión fue sería de nuevo. Harry se movió incómodo sin saber que había hecho mal para enfadar a ese hombre tan amable y...¿Mago? "Me va ha convertir en rana" pensó delirante el muchacho.

-Tu...tu ¿Quien eres?- preguntó finalmente mirándolo con intensidad.  
\-----

-Entonces soy un mago...- susurró mirando su taza con incertidumbre, sintiéndose de mil maneras. Sorpresa de que la magia existiera, aterrado de todo lo que había pasado y abrumado por todo lo que Gellert le había contado. Padres asesinados, un mundo gigante y escondido de magia, Gellert Grindelwald, mago oscuro poderoso que reinaba en toda Alemania...- Pero entonces ¿Eres como el presidente?¿Y tus guarda espaldas?- preguntó confundido al verlo tan solo si era alguien tan importante y famoso. Hasta había guerreando años atrás según le contó, reveló a su prisión y se hizo con el poder hará unos 5 años atrás. 

Gellert se rió suavemente sonrojándo a Harry por su ignorancia. Haciéndole ver a Gellert lo tierno que era ese niño. 

-Bueno, digamos que el mundo mágico es más ...relajado en esas cosas. Soy poderoso, nadie podría dañarme aunque quisiera. Como ya te he contado, soy el señor de la muerte- le contestó el hombre en frente suyo bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente. 

Gellert parecía tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que su corazón estaba bombeando como nunca. La única intención con la que había salido esa noche por aquel parque era para pensar sin magos toca pelotas de su reino alrededor. Y va y se encuentra con el niño más famoso de todo el mundo mágico en esos momentos. Perseguido, asustado y perdido. En cuanto vio sus ojos creyó morir ante tanta belleza que rezumaba su magia y su cuerpo. Nunca había visto nada igual. Se sintió furioso por dentro que ese maldito licántropo le hubiera espantado de esa manera, los dejaba libres para que se alimentara de gente inmunda muggel que nadie fuera a extrañar. Pero el aura del niño se podía sentir a leguas. 

Gellert gruñó en su mente cuando pensó en ello, tendría que revisar esa ley que él mismo había impuesto. Además ese parque era zona prohibida, pues había cámaras de seguridad que podían delatar al mundo mágico. Pero eso dejó de importar cuando se agachó a socorrer y curar a esa bella criatura. Su actitud era extraña, como si no conociera la magia, así que pensó que sería hijo de muggels. Entonces al ver lo dócil que era se atrevió a limpiar su dulce carita...tan suave... Y entonces lo vió, la cicatriz de rayo. 

El corazón le había saltado de la boca, reconociendo quien era al instante y él porque de su situación en ese momento. Conocía la historia de Harry Potter, la profecía que escondía Dumbeldore y su condición actual como desconocedor de todo el mundo mágico hasta que cumpliera los 11. 

Su mente prodigiosa no  dudó un momento en lo que tenía que hacer. Era una oportunidad venida del cielo. Podría derrotar y desenmascarar a Albus por fin. Le había preguntado quién era y si tenía a quien contactar. Al oír la respuesta avergonzada y triste del chico de que cree que lo habían abandonado sus tíos tuvo dos emociones contrapuestas: felicidad sin poderse creer de su suerte e irá contra aquellos que habían hecho daño a ese bello ser. 

Así que le propuso ir a una cafetería (muggel por su puesto, no quería asustar más al chico). Para su sorpresa el aturdido joven respondió más que bien, seguramente sintiendo el hambre devorarlo cuando vio que se tocaba instintivamente la tripa "Voy a encontrar a esos imbéciles" pensó casi sin darse cuenta. 

El niño se dejó hacer y llevar de la mano por el mayor. El cual se asombró de nuevo que tuviera una piel tan suave. El chico escuchó con atención y asombró toda esa cantidad de conocimiento sobre él y el mundo mágico. Comiendo con timidez el bocadillo y pastel que compró para él y la gran taza de té. Para su alivio el miedo del chico se había ido apaciguado poco a poco, y solo quedaba sitio para el confort y la curiosidad. 

Pero aún necesitaba saber, le había contado al chico de su pasado donde Voldemort mató a sus padres y todo el complot que se formó alrededor de él después de todo aquello. El chico había preguntado tímidamente y él mismo le había dado confianza para que no se avergonzar de preguntar todo lo que quisiera. Pero el chico en realidad no había hablado nada de sí mismo. 

-¿y qué pasó después Harry? Es decir estoy sentado en frente de la persona que no sabe que es la más conocida del mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Todos saben lo que pasó pero no lo de después - alentó con una sonrisa amable para engatusar al pequeño más aun. El chico era muy joven y por sus reacciones no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adultos...como si temiera ira por parte de ellos. Una alarma estaba en su cabeza, latente. Pero necesitaba saberlo todo antes de hacer nada. 

-Vivo con mis tíos. Los Drusley, ellos son mangle..mugil...- intentó decir torpemente, sonrojandose encantadoramente. 

-Muggle- rió por lo bajo sonriendo le. ¿Cuanto hacia que no se sentía bien en una conversación?. Tanto poder, política, enemigos...el relax era difícil de encontrar. Ese Harry Potter tenía algo especial. 

-Eso. Desde que tengo memoria, he ido a escuelas no mágicas y siempre me contaron que mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico - susurró mirando inseguro al hombre. Ese señor contaba cosas alucinantes y él...bueno él era una cosa muy ordinaria. 

Gellert analizó la reacción del chico, como si temiera que lo riñeran en cualquier momento. Algo estaba mal ahí. 

-¿Porque estabas solo de noche en la calle Harry?- preguntó extrañado el hombre mirando con mucha atención viendo como estrujaba sus taza y evitaba mirarlo.

-Ellos me abandonaron señor, perdón Gellert- se corrigió con torpeza , ya habían dejado los formalismo desde el comienzo de la conversación por petición del mayor. Gellert no pudo evitar mirarlo divertido por su monería. Pero ansioso de escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir y cuántas torturas debía de aplicar a esos asquerosos seres- vinimos de vacaciones a Berlín, pero no me pudieron dejar con la señora Fing y me llevaron...y está mañana me dejaron en el parque-susurró mientras se le humedecían los ojos sin quererlo, atreviéndose a mirar a Gellert a la cara- Pero estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la alacena y los golpes de tío Vedron lo juro. Esta vez debí haber molestado mucho y-y- empezó a hipar con lágrimas ya toda dando por sus mejillas. 

No se dio casi cuenta de cómo Gellert se situó al lado suyo y lo abrazó hacia sí.   
-¿Te dan palizas y te tratan como un animal por qué quizás has utilizado tus poderes sin quererlo?- preguntó en voz baja como si fuera un secreto cerca de su oído. 

Harry se tensó un momento dejándose caer en el pecho del hombre. Estaba tan cansado. Finalmente asintió algo duditativo. Para dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente.   
-Siempre pensé que estaba loco. Qué nunca sabía cómo portarme bien. Como ellos decian...yo lo intente Gellert de verdad- sollozó enterrando su cara en el pecho de Gellert siendo apretado más hacia sí. 

-Sssh, no estás loco Harry. Todo es real, y seguro que has sido muy bueno pequeño- le calmó enterrando la cara en ese sedoso pelo,acariciando su espalda en círculos.  "Dumbeldore, me pusiste esto en bandeja...ojalá lo hubieras pensado un poco más " pensó molesto apesar de que le beneficiara en su plan todo lo que le estaba contando el chico.

-¿Q-qué debo hacer ahora señor?- tartamudeó inseguro al saber toda la nueva realidad abierta en su mente. Todavía le costaba digerirlo.- Puedo aguantar hasta que envíen la carta de Howarst...¿Sabe usted de algún orfanato señor?- preguntó esperanzado de no tener que dormir en la calle.

Gellert lo miró a los ojos dolido de que pensara de esa manera. Era un niño encantador y muy hermoso. 

-¿Y no prefieres vivir conmigo? No pienses en Howarts, ahí solo hay gente que te hará daño. Hay otras escuelas.-  le incitó apartándome un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. 

-...-Harry lo miraba shockeado, ese buen hombre le estaba dando un hogar. No lo pensó mucho, él no quería volver con los Drusley ni loco. Pero tampoco conocía al hombre más que por su rescate y está amena conversación. Sin embargo no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse. Y deseaba tanto tener un hogar...- Claro que si Gellert- dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida al ver como los ojos de este se iluminaban ante la respuesta-¿Pero porque lo haces?...se que usted me ha dicho su rivalidad con Dumbeldore pero no sé en qué puedo ser útil.-dudó tentando su suerte, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Sin embargo Gellert rió por lo bajo mirándolo divertido.  
-¿Y porque no Harry? Yo fui huérfano como tú. Solo déjame ayudarte- susurró mirándolo intensamente.

Con eso último bastó para finalmente Harry aceptara sin miedo la sugerencia. Gellert sonrió de nuevo, le había tocado el premio gordo...en todos los sentidos.


	2. Nuevo hogar

Harry estaba abrumado, nunca nadie le había dado tanto y por nada a cambio. Se sentía extraño.  Gellert lo había llevado a su gran mansión, experimentando por primera vez una aparición. Gellert no dudó en cogerlo en brazos cual princesa justo cuando aparecieron, sabiendo ya de su pronto mareo. Sonrojado, Harry dió las gracias y Gellert sin perder atenciones le enseñó la mansión en esa posicion tan embarazosa. Sin embargo al hombre no parecía importarle y eso le dió un calor especial que no sabía cómo interpretar. Gellert lo miraba con emoción y cariño, como si fuera algo precioso y único. 

En la mansión todo era motivo de asombro para Harry, cuadros moviéndose, elfos domésticos (según le explicó Gellert) haciendo reverencias. Objetos que se movían solos para limpiar. Y objetos extraños que todavía no comprendía.  Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando fue agasajado con su propio cuarto con un enorme baño donde Gellert le había preparado una bañera de burbujas mientras esté admiraba y exploraba su habitación lujosa, llena de tapices, alfombras, armarios llenos de ropa que al parecer se adaptaba a su talla.

Cuando el hombre lo llamó para ir al baño este se maravilló al ver esa rebosante y enorme bañera. El pequeño miró a Gellert rojito preguntando si podría pedirle privacidad. Pero Gellert pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y se rió por lo bajo.  
-¿Tú crees que podrás bañarte solo?- preguntó viendo esa frágil figura temblar y sin fuerzas apoyándose en aquella bañera. Lo más seguro es que los efectos secundarios de aparición no lo dejaran hasta mañana. No quería presionarlo, pero tampoco quería irse de allí y que se rompiera la crisma por un tonto resbalón. 

Harry titubeó y finalmente suspiró resignado.   
-No quiero darle molestias señor- susurró avergonzado de que lo viera desnudo. Seguramente le daría asco.

-Venga pequeño, todo está bien. No es ninguna molestia- dijo con amibilidad, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio con impaciencia. Tenía muchas sensaciones encontradas con ese niño. Mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía como un torrente de dulzura y pureza lo rodearán, trayendole paz. Por otra parte un fuego poderoso que recorría su pecho hasta sus partes más íntimas. Pero dejó eso de lado, debía concentrarse en acercar al pequeño, que se relajara y le dejara acercarse. Tenerlo en la palma de la mano para conseguir sus objetivos.

Harry, no queriendo molestar al señor, aceptó y se quitó la holgada ropa de su primo ante su atenta mirada. Todo rojo se tapó sus partes viendo como el hombre se había puesto blanco y su cara era seriedad total.   
-L-lo siento, no soy agradable de ver- susurró mirando hacia abajo. 

Sin embargo Gellert lo cogió de los brazos sin previo aviso haciendo que lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Quien te hizo esas marcas?- gruñó molesto y enfadado mirándolo a los ojos y a los moretones de su cuerpo. 

Harry tragó pero contestó   
-Mi tio señor- dijo el pequeño asustado de que al verlo tan maltratado lo repudiara. 

Gellert inspiró varias veces tratando de relajarse, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir era la mirada amable que a Harry comfortaba.   
-No te preocupes pequeño, yo los curaré- y dicho y hecho con un movimiento de varita sus marcas desaparecieron ante la maravilla de Harry. Gellert rió de nuevo viendo brillar a esas esmeraldas. 

-Ahora pequeño, vamos al baño- comentó mientras lo cogía por las axilas y lo metía en la bañera. 

Harry se dejó hacer en cuanto el agua tocó calentita su cuerpo con las burbujas. Prácticamente ronroneo cuando el hombre pasó su esponja por su espalda. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin preguntas, dejando que Gellert lo llevará al paraíso del relax. Tan nuevo para él. 

Gellert tarareaba mientras enjabonada su espalda y el jugaba con la espuma. Gellert rió suavemente al verlo.  
-¿Te gusta la espuma?- preguntó, quizá pudiera mostrarle las burbujas cosquillosas mágicas si el chico lo permitía.

Harry dudó un momento en contestar girándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Este es mi primer baño señor Gellert- respondió algo avergonzado.

A Gellert casi se le cae la esponja parando su actividad. 

-¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar consternado, el niño no olía mal precisamente, quizá hubiera sobrevibido a los gérmenes por su magia.-¿Y como te limpias?- preguntó necesitando saber más cosas por las que haya pasado, intentando no ser muy intrusivo y reprimir su ira. Rezando porque fuera una respuesta tonta y dijera que se daba duchas o se bañaba en un lago cerca de casa, lo que fuera medianamente sano.

-Y-yo...mis tíos me tiraban las toallas húmedas del baño a mi alacena señor. Cuando estaba castigado unos días - contestó girándose del todo. Avergonzado y asustado de que su rescatador lo repudiara.- Lo siento señor, estoy sucio- sollozó tembloroso intentando que no salieran lágrimas de su rostro. Vedrom siempre lo pegaba cuando pasaba. 

Sin embargo la mirada de Gellert cambió y se suavizó abrazando a ese pequeño y mojado cuerpo. 

-Ey, ey pequeño. Todo está bien, tú no estás sucio- le susurró estrechandolo entre sus brazos para que se calmara, sin importar mojarse "Ellos...ellos lo encerraban, no solo le pegaban..." Pensó enfurecido al pensar que al niño se le negó una higiene básica. 

Pasó un rato hasta que el llamado del pequeño se calmó y se separó un poco de Gellert. 

-Lo siento señor, lo mojé- tartamudeo hipando un poquito, siendo su pelo mesado por los dedos de Gellert mientras lo miraba con cariño.

-Harry, mirame- ordenó suavemente cogiendo su barbilla. Este obedeció instantaneamente con algo de temor- Uno, no tienes nada de que disculparte, ellos te trataron mal y ellos son las malas personas no tu. Tu has sido muy fuerte y muy bueno.- notó como los ojos del joven se acaban de nuevo por palabras que nunca habían sido dichas antes, pero necesitaba acabar y dejarle claro al chico que pasaba- Dos, no estás sucio, eres precioso en todos los sentidos y no tenían ningún derecho a tocarte.Y nunca más debes tener por ellos, ahora estarás conmigo- esto desconcertó al pequeño pero optó por seguir callado.- y tres, es Gellert, no señor. Como ya habíamos dicho ¿Entendido?- esto último hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa al peque y limpiarse el mismo las lágrimas. 

-Gracias Gellert- le dijo aún con los ojos rojos pero sacando una bonita sonrisa. Esto hizo sacar otra a Gellert "Tan hermoso" pensó atontado el poderoso mago.-¿Tu no te bañas Gellert?- preguntó está vez confundido cuando comenzó a limpiar su pecho y su cuello.

Esto dejó paralizado por un momento, imaginándose con él desnudo y junto a él en la gran bañera "Aleja esos pensamientos pedófilos ti" se advirtió a sí mismo. 

-Hoy me duche está mañana- respondió al final con amabilidad volviendo a su tarea para no alterarlo. Iba a tener que poner bastantes pensamientos en orden si quería cuidar correctamente a ese bonito ser. 

\------

-¿Está todo correcto?- preguntó con amabilidad mientras arropaba a Harry en la cama. El niño se notaba que aún tenía mucho que preguntar y él mismo quería saber más sobre el chico. Pero estaba muy cansado y quería que reposara lo mejor posible antes de verse imbuido en otra intensa conversación como la de esta noche. Además, tenia cosas de las que ocuparse...

-Si...muchas gracias, nunca nadie me trató a si Gellert- el agradecimiento de esa mirada inocente y sincera, acolpañado de esos ojos tan hermosos casi le para el corazón. 

Sin embargo el hombre sonrió con suavidad y le revolvió de forma gentil el pelo rebelde del chico. 

-No te preocupes, tú solo descansa. Mañana hablaremos - contestó alisando un poco el cuello del nuevo pijama que sentaba tan bien a Harry. "Seguro que todo lo que le ponga le sentará bien" pensó recordando el potencial de ese hermoso cuerpo. Pero se reprimio, no iba ni debia tocar al niño con ideas equivocadas. Tenía un gran deseo de tenerlo seguro y bien cuidado para ganar su confianza o almenos eso se decía. El chico era una dulzura y bastante sumiso, podría ganarselo con facilidad....sin embargo, habia algo más que ambición en sus deseos y por alguna razón no le molestaba. Vió como iba cerrando sus dulces ojos- Buenas noches Harry, estoy en la habitación de al lado si me necesitas- susurró levantandose, recibiendo un gemidito afirmativo ya casi dormido como respuesta que solo agrandó la sonrisa del hombre. 

Sin embargo ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer, esos moretones que habían hecho arder su interior no quedarían impones, casi hace estallar la bañera con su magia por ello. Lo peor era oir y ver como se había comportado el niño, como si eso fuera lo normal, como si no valiera nada....¡Le habían hecho creer que era horrendo por su condicion maldita sea!, todo ese ser era precioso. Había temido en un primer momento que también hubiera sido violado, pero en su inspección con la esponja había dado resultados negativos, gracias a Merlin. También se veía que estaba en un estado de desnutrición alarmante, por lo que se encargaría de alimentarlo apropiadamente y hacer que sus opacos ojos volvieran a brillar y que sus mejillas se pusieran sonrosadas. 

Con todo eso en la cabeza llegó a su destino, se aseguró de que los elfos domésticos cuidaran de si e niño tuviera pesadillas o necesitara algo, pero estaba seguro de que volveria antes que pasara demasiado tiempo. La idea de alejarse del chico no era agradable. 

Cuando el hombre se apareció de nuevo en el parque, encontró como supuso lo que se sospechaba. Un gordo muggle estaba rondando por ahí mascullando cosas con una mujer esqueletica que arrastraba una bola sebosa de niño. Por lo que pudo entender a sus espaldas era que su mujer debia de haberle avisado de que ese año lo reclamarian en el mundo de frikis para que se lo llevaran durante siete años intermitentemente. Mientras el niño berreaba por estar tan tarde en la calle. 

-¿Son ustedes los drusleys? ¿Los tios de Harry Potter?-preguntó con rabia contenida, intentando no espantarlos hasta estar seguro. 

Se volvieron asustados, la mujer pareció reconocer los ropajes del hombre por un recuerdo pasado y el niño solo tiraba de la mano de su madre sin cuidado para irse ya a la cama, pero el hombre seboso contestó deprisa y sulfurado: -¿Encontró usted al fenómeno ese? Deneslo para poder ponerlo en cintura y no desobedecer a sus tios- Y eso fue todo lo único que tuvo que oir. 

-Avada Kadavra- el resplandor verde salió de la varita en un solo gesto y los tres calleron al suelo a peso muerto y sin vida. Los miró un momento sin emoción, sintiendo el placer de hacer matado a esos bastardos. Hacía meses que no había ejecutado a nadie, lo cierto esque su política estaba haciendo bien pero siempre encontraba el gusto en ejecutar gente que so le merecía sin juicio, sin papeles de por medio. Dumbeldore se había tenido que callar la boca y todo el ministerio de magia al verlo. Hacia tiempo que tampoco mandaban espias o intentos de asesinato contra su persona. No había mucha acción ultimamente en su vida, y esto había sido muy estimulante. 

Con la satisfacción por dentro y por fuera pudo identificar a su chivato entre las sombras. Le había lanzado una lechuza encuanto el niño estaba distraido eligiendo su ropa para dormir (le habia dado y mandado confeccionar por sus elfos, comprar de las tiendas más caras solo para saber que tipo de ropa le gustaria mas para comprar mañana su ropa) y como supuso contestó rápidamente con disculpas, habia asustado y casi dañado a su nuevo protegido. No iba a salir indemne de toda la situación, iba a pagar con la explotación de su lealtad. 

-Ahora...¿No tendré problemas?-preguntó duditativo el hombre lobo sin atreverse a salir pero haciendo reverencia solemne. 

-No, por ahora. Atente a la ley y estate alerta, o el siguiente error pagarás. ¿No querrias que tu antiguo lord se enterara de tu desecion, verdad GreyBack?-amenazó el hombre sabiendo que el otro tenia aquí la libertad que no tenia en su pais de origen, incluso respeto. 

El hombre lobo contesto afirmativa y efusivamente. Que eso seria lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida. 

Con todo aclarado le mandó la siguiente misión, esconder y destruir los cuerpos. Había que empezar a tantear el terreno inglés antes de que llegara la carta de Howarts o por el contrario no llegara. Sabiendo entonces que Dumbeldore habria sabido que el chico no estaba ya con sus tios. Todo con cuidado y disimulo. 

Ahora volvería con su nuevo huesped, un huesped que esperaba que su solitaria mansión la llamara hogar lo más pronto posible.


	3. ¿Secuestro?

-¿Entonces todas las fotos se mueven?¿Y en el cine?- preguntó confundido el chico viendo el periódico mágico que le estaba enseñando Gellert en el desayuno servido por los elfos en ese gran saloncito de la mansión. 

Gellert rió, a Harry le gustaba, el hombre tenía una risa muy bonita.

-No existe el cine en mundo mágico Harry. Existen otros pasatiempos- respondió con una sonrisa pasando la página. Harry volvió a la lectura para cotillear e intentar comprender un poco  más ante la atenta mirada de Gellert. 

-¿Eh?- dijo entonces mirando un titular en grande que no entendió muy bien. Gellert de acercó un poco para ver lo que veía. Al hacerlo alzó una ceja curioso y acercó un poco hacia sí el periódico. 

"HARRY POTTER SECUESTRADO" y un largo reporte donde se veía una casa inglesa con el cartel de secuestrado, pero sin foto de Harry. El artículo decía que los tíos habían muerto en Alemania y que Harry Potter había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por lo que se consideraba secuestrado. Sin embargo no había noticia de que estaba haciendo los autores al respecto ya que se consideró secreto de sumario.

-¿Estoy secuestrado Gellert?- preguntó girándose a verlo a los ojos de manera sincera. Sin rastro de enfado o molestia. Sus ojos habían quedado demasiado cerca, si quisiera Gellert solo tendría que bajar unos centímetros su cabeza y cazar esos labios con facilidad "Mierda" pensò intentando no verse tentado por tan inocente imagen. 

-Es lo que ellos dicen. Es todo mentiras Harry, ni si quiera está bien hecho el artículo. Ni pone como han llegado a la suposición- dijo tranquilamente señalando lo misterioso de que la noticia fuera tan corta y no estuviera en primera plana.- Tampoco como saben que tus tíos han muerto y que tú no estés muerto. 

-¿Mis tíos están muertos?- preguntó aún más confundido. 

Gellert se atragantó con su café. Intentando vislumbrar que emoción predominaba en la voz del peque para tranquilizarlo de la mejor manera. Miró era esmeraldas preciosas y se decidió a contarle la verdad. Si quería que entrara y jugara bien sus cartas debía de saber el terreno en el que se encontraba. 

-Si Harry, yo los maté mientras dormías esta noche- confesó con sinceridad. El chico era sincero, el también lo sería. 

Harry se quedó sin voz por un momento, comprendiendo el asunto. Hasta que finalmente Harry asintió tranquilamente despejando la gran carga que traía consigo. Por fin, tantos años de maltrato daban su fin, y todo gracias a ese amable señor. Haría lo que fuera por agradecerle , por sacarle de su miseria.

-Gracias Gellert...- susurró mientras sus lágrimas caian por sus tiernas mejillas ante el atónito mago oscuro. 

Gellert se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras, pero al segundo actuó y lo abrazó como un oso. Envolviendo a ese hermoso ángel en brazos. Queriendo parar esas lágrimas que tanto le dañaban en el corazón. Sintió como se estremeció en primer momento, como la primera vez que lo tocó y las siguientes. Viendo el abuso en él. "Yo me encargaré de sacartelo Harry" se dijo Gellert enterrando la cara en su pelo, oliendo su delicioso aroma a canela y hierba fresca. 

-Tranquilo peque, mira- le dijo en voz baja sentando al niño en su regazo con suavidad. Pesaba como una pluma, y eso le preocupó de nuevo. Debería ponerle proteínas extra en el jugo y algún complemento para que ganará algo de peso paulatinamente. -Ahora quieto y déjame a mi. Este será tu regalo de bienvenida- comento mirándole a los ojos de un confuso y lloroso Harry. 

Le quitó las gafas viéndolo más tranquilo y con un beso prolongado en la frente Harry cerró los ojos sintiéndose bien, una sensación burbujeante pasò por su rostro calmando lo de forma agradable. El calor de los brazos de Gellert y el confort de sus labios, eran suficiente para que dejara de sollozar totalmente y se dejará llevar. Nunca en su vida de sintió tan bien. 

-Ya puedes abrirlos Harry- sonrió suavemente el hombre, intentando por dentro mantener a raya sus instintos básicos al ver esos labios tiernos tan cerca suyo.  Lo atraían como una droga. 

Los ojazos verdes se abrieron cambiando de sorpresa a tremenda alegría. Ahora ya no tendría que usar gafas nunca las , Gellert había curado su miopía. 

-¡Ge-gellert!- exclamó emocionado mirando todo con nitidez sin gafas por primera vez. - Y-yo- intentó expresar su alegría y gratitud. Pero Gellert le puso el dedo en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar, viéndose aún más delicioso para Gellert.

-Lo se, no hay que agradecer- susurró conteniendo abajo su erección, rezando por qué el pequeño no se enterará nunca de esa atracción que estaba experimentando.- Vamos Peque, hay que empezar ha comprar y planear.   
\------

Harry se adaptó a la perfección sin perder un ápice de su inocencia y humildad con tanto mimo y regalos que nunca antes experimentó. Gellert lo llevó a unas calles mágicas, al parecer segun le contó Gellert, había hecho a su gobierno innovar en el urbanismo y arquitectura. Aumentando la salubridad y seguridad de la ciudad. Incluso podría pasar por una muggle. También innovó en los ropajes evitando confusiones con los mismos no magos. 

Gellert no dejaba ver los precios a Harry, y lo distraía probándose ropa, zapatos, leyendo libros que le atrajeran y dándole de comer por primera vez chocolate. Eso último rompió al hombre de nuevo. Viendo como sus ojitos brillaban dando mordisquitos a esa tableta. Como temiendo que se acabará y nunca más volviera a probarlo. Pero el miedo se fue cuando Gellert lleno una bolsa gigante de dulces y chocolates para la maravilla del niño. 

También probó la comida típica de la Alemania mágica. Aunque no pudo llenarse de mucho pues estaba acostumbrado a la poca comida. Gellert aprovecho para meter vitaminas sin que se diera cuenta.

Las compras de libros y herramientas mágicas para pociones y otras asignaturas que iba a enseñar a Harry en el futuro también emocionaron al pequeño. El chico no saltaba de alegría, gritaba de emoción o reía abiertamente. Simplemente sus ojitos brillaban con emoción y se estrujaba las manos antes de coger con cuidado lo que Gellert le daba. Viéndose adorable. 

Sin embargos no pudieron estar toda la tarde tranquilos. Gellert era el líder de Alemania mágica. Conocido y respetado. Por lo que se vio parado más de una vez para dar la mano, hablar de negocios y otras cosas importantes que Harry no entendía. Simplemente se quedó al margen con sus compras o comida sin querer molestar a Gellert. El miedo al abandono seguía latente y no quería hacer las cosas mal.  

Sin embargo Gellert lo presentaba y las miradas curiosas se asentaban en él. Harry estaba tímido y nervioso por interactuar con otros adultos, pero acataba y asentía todo lo que Gellert decía. No queriendo decepcionar. Sin embargo su protector siempre tuvo su mano en su hombro para mantenerlo seguro y su notaba su mirada atenta preparafa para despachar a la visita si lo incomodaba de alguna manera. Se preguntó quién era. Gellert simplemente los miró con seriedad y dijo: -Mi protegido- y los demás dejaban el tema al instante. 

Eso tuvo a Harry pensando, por su puesto no quería decir nada. Pero estaba tan angustiado por dentro. ¿Qué era para Gellert?. La idea de que lo adoptará era tan bonita, la primera persona que lo ha tratado bien. ¿Qué sería de él ahora?¿Qué eran él y Gellert?.

-Gellert...y-yo- empezó a atreverse a hablar abrazando uno de sus libros contra su pecho en el camino de vuelta a casa.

El hombre lo miró con atención no queriendo hostigar lo. 

-¿Que haré ahora? Sé que me dijistes que me quedaría contigo pero...¿Qué soy para tí?- preguntó torpemente sin atreverse a mirarlo. 

Gellert se paró un momento con Harry cerca del final de la calle y se agachó a su altura.

-Me gustaría ser tu tutor legal...si me lo permites claro- dijo con una sonrisa amable para reconfortarlo. Pero le desconcertó el cruce de emociones del chico que vio en sus ojos. Decepción, alegría, tristeza- ¿Tu no quieres?- susurró está vez tomando una de sus manitas preocupado por el posible rechazo.

-¡No!¡Es decir, si!- exclamó atropelladamente nervioso haciendo sonreír de nuevo al hombre. 

-Entonces ¿Cual es el problema?- preguntó aún preocupado, pero al ver la duda y temor en sus ojos comprendió y se reprochó así mismo no haberlo pensado antes- ¿Quieres que... te adopte?¿Como tu padre?- preguntó con cariño apretando sus manitas. El brillo de las esmeraldas lo dijo todo.

Con un estruendoso "¡Si!" Harry saltó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos , siendo recibido y estrechado con fuerza por parte de Gellert. Esa efusividad y alegría fue suficiente para perderse y relajarse en ese abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: en el siguiente cap ya avanzaré más la historia con otros personajes y demás. Aquí quería recalcar la aceptación de ambos para una relación cercana. Gracias por comentar y seguir está historia :3.


	4. Enseñanzas

Harry se estaba adaptando perfectamente a la vida con Gellert. Le daba lo que nunca le dió nadie, cariño y atención. Si bien Gellert era alguien ocupado, siempre con papeles, llendo al ministerio a sus reuniones y dictar gobierno. Siempre cuidaba de Harry y lo mantenía atendido y había empezado a prepararse para ir a Drugsman, el colegio de magia en Alemania. Practicaba y estudiaba con un elfo doméstico bastante viejo pero competente. Y en las comidas con Gellert resolvía sus dudas y contaba entusiasmado por sus progresos.

Gellert estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ver reír y la fluidez con la que hablaba era una bendición. Era precioso en todos sus sentidos, amaba su personalidad dulce y encantadora, ten inocente y agradecida. También  descubrió un día su buena cocina, pidió a los elfos domésticos cocinar un pastel al ver en los periódicos que era el cumple de Gellert. Estos se hubieran puesto como locos si no fuera por como les había embaucado con su personalidad.   
El hombre se sintió mal al ver las quemaduras viejas en sus manos que se apresuró a curar en cuanto las vió, al parecer la experiencia vino con ellas.

Sin embargo Harry le sonrió agradecido y le dió un besito en la mejilla deseándole feliz cumpleaños, con un regalo que había hecho él mismo.  El regalo era una varita de madera con sus nombres. No había magia en ella pero la intención y la ilusión cargada en ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo bruscamente haciendo asustar por un momento al joven, que enseguida correspondió al abrazo. 

Gellert estaba también preocupado, pues la escuela de magia alemana estaba llena de jóvenes hormonados. Y su pequeño era tan inocente y frágil. Él mismo se encargaría de que fuera tratado apropiadamente, nombrándolo su hijo el ritual de sangre que había preparado. 

Habían pasado ya dos meses de convivencia magnífica. Y de sentimientos carnales reprimidos hacia su pequeño ángel. Esperaba que el ritual le diera la fuerza fraternal suficiente para verlo solo como a un hijo...o la cosa entre sus pantalones iba a sufrir mucho. Nunca, jamás, tocaría a Harry indebidamente sin su consentimiento...y nadie más lo haría. 

Esa misma noche, mientras contaba a Harry sus planes y su historia pasada. Contándole toda la vedad de Dumbeldore y las noticias que sabía sobre la investigación de su supuesto secuestro. Harry era muy receptivo y empaático, por lo que no cuestionó nunca a Gellert y simplemente se sentaba en sus rodillas y escuchaba con atención preguntando alguna duda. Gellert esa noche se sentía afortunado de tener ese pedacito de luz. Y decidió que sería más que una herramienta, sería su hijo, de verdad. 

-¿Que ocurre Gellert?- le preguntó Harry inocente al ver como se le quedaba mirando. 

Gellert sonrió y besó su frente, era, junto al beso en la mejilla y sus abrazos lo único que se atrevía a hacer. Su niño era todavía muy pequeño...y lo más seguro que solo quisiera a un padre. 

-Solo te admiraba peque, estoy feliz de que vayas a ser mi hijo- confesó a medias el hombre cogiendo a Harry en brazos y sacando su varita con la otra.-¿Listo?- preguntó, dándole oportunidad de arrepentirse si quería. 

Harry asintió con frenesí totalmente feliz  y Gellert rió por lo bajo ante su monería. Hacía mucho que no reía o sonreía tanto como le provocaba aquel niño. 

Y así se hizo, el ritual era breve pero solemne. Le cortó ambas palmas en el círculo mágico de runas, incorporó una anesia local en la mano de Harry para evitar cualquier molestia o dolor. Para su alivio Harry fue excelente. Se portó como nadie y se dejó hacer obediente.  

Cuando las palabras concluyeron un pergamino mágico apareció ante ellos. La prueba de su lado fraternal y familiar ahora. La herida de Harry fue curada con rapidez. Los abrazos no se hicieron de esperar. 

-Ssh- silenció Gellert al notar sus llanto de felicidad, el pequeño temblaba en sus brazos y lo miró con una gran sonrisa acuosa. -Tranquilo hijo, todo va ha estar bien- dijo saboreando ambos aquella palabra.

-Si papá- hipó con ternura enterrando feliz su cabeza en su pecho. Ahora nada los separaría. 

\-----

A kilómetros de allí un Lord Voldemort leía la nota de prensa de un Harry Potter secuestrado en tierras Alemanas. Gruñó por lo bajo. Harry Potter era suyo por derecho, él era quien debía de retenerlo en todo caso para preservación de su Horrocrux. 

Hacía poco que había recobrado su antiguo cuerpo de unos 35 años gracias a sus estudios de magia antigua y la diligencia de sus servidores más fieles que habían salido de la sombra.  Se puso al día rápidamente, viendo que no era él único mago oscuro activo en el mundo. Grindelwald parecía haber humillado a Dumbeldore con su exitoso reinado en Alemania. No pudo deleitarse más con las noticias que llegaban de su frustración y de los bandos de la luz.

También reunió a sus Horrocruxes y pudo pensar con más claridad al unarlos en su cuerpo de nuevo, incluida Nagini. Fue una pena pero la recitalzación de su magia fue suficiente para consolarlo. Sin embargo pronto notó que algo faltaba. Una parte de su alma aún estaba en alguna parte. 

Indagando y recorriendo sus recuerdos en el pasado pudo ver a cámara lenta como un trozo de su alma había acabado en Harry Potter la noche que intentó asesinarlo. La noticia cayó en él como jarro de agua fría, pero pudo recomponerse pronto para encontrarlo lo antes posible. Sabía que no podría sacarle el alma al ser un mago, por lo que planeó secuestrarlo y retenerlo como su mascota. Lo mantendría sano y bien cuidado con el mínimo afecto, no podía permitirse que enfermara o sufrier a algún daño. Pues ahora que había recobrado su identidad su cuerpo sentiría lo mismo que el niño. Además estaba en plena guerra, no se podía permitir problemas de ese tipo. 

Sin embargo todo era sospechoso, pues los reportes parecían manipulados por el ministerio, quizás por Dumbeldore. Pero todavía no sabía la razón. Lo único que sabía esque debía ir a Alemania, encontrar a Harry Potter y adueñarse de él. 

"¿Dónde estás pequeño?" Se preguntó intrigado y molesto por un embrollo que no estaba acostumbrado a meterse. Normalmente él hacía los embrollos.

\------

-¿Mañana empezaré en Drugsman papá?- preguntó chispeante el chico lleno de ilusión. 

Gellert sonrió, un poco nervioso y rojo. La petición de Harry antes de ir a estudiar era simple pero estaba siendo ardua para él. Le había pedido nada menos que meterse juntos en la bañera. Estaba feliz porque el niño le tuviera confianza y hubiera quitado el miedo de los abusos de sus tíos. Pero estar ambos desnudos, mojados, tan cerca...lo estaba matando. Tenía una erección de caballo. 

Sin embargo su chico estaba encantado pasando la esponja por su pectorales, de manera tranquila e ilusionada. Rezaba a todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos que no se diera cuenta.

-Claro peque, además recuerda, solo vas en la mañana. Yo te recojo después de la comida y la extraescolar que elijas- contestó con una calma que no sentía. 

Gellert había instaurado una mejor educación y congruencia de horarios. La convivencia tan intensa y la separación paternal al final conducen ha racismos y otras formas de violencia a causa del estrés. También había eliminado cualquier tipo de diferenciación (casas, familias de renombre o clases diferenciadas por su nivel en el mismo año.) Eso sólo conducía al odio heredado.  

Harry sonrió feliz y siguió con trabajo con esas mejillas coloradas, Gellert se lamió los labios, se veía tan apetecible. Tan mojadito, recuperado con sus vitaminas. Un ángel indefenso. Apretó los puños apoyados en los bordes de la bandera, aguantando las ganas de comerse lo. No permitiría arruinar el momento. 

Pero Harry estaba tan ilusionado que sin darse cuenta  apoyó su redondito trasero en el regazo de Gellert, notando de lleno su excitación. Se miraron a los ojos al instante. Harry sorprendido y poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Gellert blanco como la tiza apretando sus puños mientras trataba duro, esperando el momento para lazar un perfecto Ovibliate. No queriendo que tuviera más traumas en su cabecita.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Ahora mismo borraremos tu memoria y- dijo apresuradamente Gellert en busca de su varita con la mirada.

Sin embargo Harry preguntó algo extraño.

-Yo...¿Hice algo malo?- Harry ladeó la cabeza inocente haciendo que Gellert casi le diera un derrame nasal. 

-¿Que?, No, claro que no- contestó rápidamente mirándolo con atención inclinándose hacia delante mirándolo preocupado "El que hice mal fui yo" se dijo apesadumbrado de haber roto de alguna manera su maravillosa relación de padre e hijo.-¿Porque dices eso?- añadió al ver como agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Mi tío decía que cuando hacía algo muy malo su cola se ponía así como la tuya- susurró mirándolo nervioso mientras estrujaba la esponja contra si- que debía de compensar haciendo cosas ahí abajo. Una vez pasó y me dijo que tenía que poner mi boca ahí...-

Gellert empezó sin quererlo a romper cosas con su magia por la mansión, sintiendo como su mente se apagaba y quería tomar el piloto automático de asesinar por cada terrible palabra que salía de la boca del niño  
\- pero petunia lo descubrió bajándose los pantalones y le gritó muy enfadada- continuó mirándole a los ojos- ¿Debo de hacer eso? - concluyó confundido y algo nervioso. Entonces se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de la ira contenida que emanaba Gellert. Decidió estarse quieto y obedecer en todo lo que le dijera su nuevo padre.

-Harry...- llamó inspirando hondo el hombre para no asustarlo antes de coger su mentón con delicadeza.- Eso es otro tipo de abuso. Solo tú decides ha quien tocar y dejar que te toque. Nadie tiene ningún derecho sobre ti.- le dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirar intensamente esos esmeraldas.- eres un niño muy bueno y todo lo que dijo tu tío es mentira. Nunca dejes que nadie te haga hacer lo que no quieres ¿Entendido?- finalizó de forma seria.

Harry sorprendido asintió lentamente comprendiendo el punto. 

-En cuanto a mi...bueno, tengo mis preocupaciones- dijo soltando suavemente la barbilla para acariciarle la mejilla.- Perdona peque , tomaré las medidas necesarias para que no pase de nuevo- suspiró besándole en la mejilla para luego mirarle con cariño. 

-Esta bien si tú quieres. Por mí está bien- confesó descolocado por un momento al hombre. Tan tentado en aprovechar su inocencia, de corromper lo...Pero había comenzado a amarlo y eso era mayor que cualquier deseo.

-No hijo, todavía no tienes las cosas claras. Cuando crezcas hablaremos de esto de nuevo ¿Esta bien?- respondió con amor el hombre llenándolo de besos mariposa para hacerlo reír. 

"Déjame hacerte feliz Harry...todavía no sabes lo que quieres" se dijo a sí mismo recordando las experiencias traumáticas del chico. Arrepintiéndose de no haber torturado a los Drusley antes de matarlos.


	5. Llegadas

Sirius Black junto a Remus Lupin leían pálidos el periódico que había llevado Severus para el desayuno. Seguían llevándose fatal pero un motivo en común los había reunido hoy después del incidente de Peter Petegrew y la liberación de Sirius de Azkaban. El secuestro de Harry Potter. 

Ahora estaban en el desayuno del tren muggel que les llevaría a la ciudad mágica. Dónde Grindelwald había prohibido legalmente los trasladores y los polvos flu fuera del reino para tener un mejor control de inmigración. 

"Nuestro benévolo Líder, Gellert Grindelwald, adopta a Harry Potter al salvarlo de sus tíos muggels" el título rezaba así en el periódico mágico. Ya sabían de su supuesto secuestro y por ello habían partido hacia el país a pesar de las negativas de Dumbeldore. Abogando que dejarán hacer el trabajo al ministerio. Todo demasiado sospechoso. Siempre habían confiado en Dumbeldore, pero esta vez habian perdido la paciencia en sus acertijos y se habían tomado la libertad de desobedecer en toda su cara. 

-Mi ahijado...¿Estaba así de mal con sus tíos?-susurró sin poderse lo creer leyendo el artículo que resumía con detalles los abusos infligidos en el niño durante años.

-Por lo que nos confesó macgonagal  entre lágrimas antes de irnos si...- respondió Remus pasándose una mano por la cara "Cachorro, perdóname por no ocuparme de mi responsabilidad" pensó el licántropo con culpa.- No podemos culparla por no decirnoslo antes. Estaba bajo un imperius del viejo- añadió viendo sus caras. 

-Por el comportamiento de Dumbeldore si. Nos ha traicionado Black. A los tres. - Dijo Severus amargado tomando su café. Mirando con seriedad al periódico.- Estaba preparado a Harry Potter para el matadero y hubiera dejado que tevpudrieras en Azkaban si el señor oscuro no hubiera hechando a Petregew a los aurores cansado de su incompetencia. 

Sirius alzó una ceja ante la ironía de que su liberación hubiera sido gracias a Voldemort. Actualmente el país estaba convulso por su culpa, pero a pesar de lo que había pensado, el hombre no mataba porque si. Era estratégico, frío y lógico. Ahora mismo tenía tomado la mitad de Gran Bretaña. Y después de ver la buena y correcta organización de las naciones tomadas, la gente se estaba replanteando su bando y las "buenas" acciones de Dumbeldore y el ministerio. Su bando pasaba hambre y pobreza paulatina. Pero tampoco olvidaban el asesino que estaba hecho Tom Riddel. Lo que había que hacer ahora era rescatar a su hijado y tenerlo a su lado para asegurarse que ninguna fuerza intentaba utilizarlo como arma o asesinarlo como seguramente haría Voldemort ahora que sabía dónde estaba. 

Tenían que ser más rápidos que Voldemort, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Dumbeldfore y hacer frente a Grindelwald. 

-¿Estas pensando en hacerle frente al señor de Alemania Black?- preguntó sarcasticamente Snape dejando a un la taza. 

-No utilices tu maldita Oclumancia sobre mi- gruñó molesto el hombre fulminaldolo con la mirada. 

-Nadie va ha ir de frente contra nadie si no corremos peligro o lo corre Harry. Primero investigaremos la verdad y luego actuaremos en consecuencia. Siempre poniendo la seguridad del cochorro por delante...¿Entendido?- reprendió y declaró el hombre lobo mediando entre ellos seriamente. 

Se miraron y no tuvieron más que decir que si con un gruñido al unísono. Resignándose. 

\-------

-¡Drugsman es maravilloso Papá!- exclamó emocionado el chico después de salir de su primera semana de iniciación. 

Recibió a cambio una suave risa al ver su entusiasmo, como si se hubiera comido un montón de azúcar. Lo alzó en sus brazos cual niño pequeño abrazandolo, cargándolo así el resto del camino. Recibiendo un dulce beso en la mejilla y un abrazo amoroso de su niño. Poniéndolo en el paraíso. 

-Me alegro mucho hijo. Cuéntamelo todo- respondió feliz el hombre al verlo tan risueño. Encaminándose hacia la casa. 

Harry había llegado en carruaje privado de Drugsman a la puerta de su casa. La primera semana de iniciación era durmiendo también en el lugar. Había aprovechado para poner en marcha su plan debidamente. Haciendo su partenidad con Harry Potter pública, haciéndolo imagen pública y desmintiendo los reportes ingleses. Dejando la imagen del ministerio y por tanto la de Dumbeldore por los suelos. Su chico había estado de acuerdo algo tímido, pero había estado fabuloso en la entrevista, viéndose adorable. 

Harry contó con entusiasmo durante toda la cena su semana, sin despegarse nunca de su padre mirándolo con emoción y agradecido de aquella oportunudad. Gellert se sintió mal, su niño no tenía que agradecer nada. Él se merecía todo lo bueno. 

Después de  la animada cena, y de saber que ningún niño/ profesor no le tocó ni un pelo, Gellert le explicó a Harry todo el revuelo que hubo después de ser revelada su persona. Advirtiéndole de que estuviera alerta los siguientes días, pues tanto Voldemort como gente cercana a Dumbeldore vendría en su busca. Pero que no se preocupara por nada, el lo protegería de todo. 

Harry asintió efusivamente queriendo satisfacer en todo a Gellert. Tal fue su deseo, que le pidió a su nuevo padre dormir con él. Al principio Gellert se tensó por dentro calculando cuan de peligroso sería eso para Harry, pero aceptó al ver las mejillas sonrosadas y la ilusión en sus esmeraldas. 

-¿Estas cómodo?- preguntó Gellert abrazándolo posesivamente entre las mantas.

-Si papi- respondió rojito y encantado acurrucandose más en su pecho.

Gellert, feliz como nunca, lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó el pelo sedoso y con olor a lavanda. Lo había extrañado tanto en solo una semana. Cada día que pasaba le había parecido una eternidad. 

-Harry...te heché de menos- susurró el hombre contra su pelo. Sus deseos seguían ahí , pero no quería sacarlos de nuevo. Había realizado una poción para calmar su sed sexual y evitar que se repitiera lo del baño. Lo que importaba esque chico viviera sano y feliz. Sin importar sus deseos.

Harry suspiró de una forma que hizo derretirse a Gellert. Era tan bonito en todos sus aspectos. 

-Y yo a tí mi Gellert- notó el sonrojó de Harry en su pecho cuando dijo su nombre, rió mentalmente, seguramente el chico sintiera lo mismo por el en un futuro.  

Harry también sentía lo mismo, pero su padre dijo que esperara y así lo haría. Haría caso a su padre en todo que pidiera. 

\-----

Todo esto ocurría a la vez que Voldemort llegaba a la ciudad por medio de un traslador ilegal. El mago oscuro se apareció en uno de los antiguos callejones que recordaba de sus viajes en búsqueda de buenos Horrocruxes. Era todo muy extraño el ver qué a pesar que fuera un callejón apartado ya no era clandestino. Todo tipo de magos y criaturas se mezclaban entre ellas. Como si lo blanco y lo negro no existiera. 

Tom alzó una ceja incrédulo. Una política innovadora sin duda. "Quizás debiera presentarme más a ese hombre, al fin y al cabo era también rival de Dumbeldore" se dijo mimetizandose entre la multitud. Iba a ponerse a investigar el rastro de su Horrocrux con sus sentidos desarrollados por magia negra, cuando vió un periódico que llamó su atención. Su portada...ponía Harry Potter en grande. 

Lo cogió rapidamente del puesto lanzando la moneda para el tendero y leyó con avidez con su varita traduciendo la lengua Alemana. Conforme iba leyendo sus nudillos se iban poniendo más blancos y su mandíbula se tensó.   
"Oh sí, desde luego debo visitar a Gellert Grindelwald" se dijo para si entre confundido por la situación y la rabia de que alguien hubiera tomado lo que era suyo por derecho.


	6. Encuentros

Gellert estaba nervioso por dentro mientras trabajaba en su escritorio en unos papeles del ministerio. Estaba pensando en como exactamente llegarían el genocida de Inglaterra. Había hecho una trampa, pero aún así estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo. El niño era inocente y a pesar de que ahora tenía una varita y algo de conocimiento mágico podía dejarse embaucar por algún engaño de ese hombre. Le había hecho prometer que en cuanto viera, algún día, algo inusual fuera corriendo a su lado sin importar que, y si no podía le gritaria auxilio por Oclumancia. 

Por otro lado estaba el padrino de su hijo, probablemente escogiera la ruta traicionado de gritarle en la cara " ¡Dame a mi ahijado!". Se encargaría de acabar con él limpiamente sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Nadie más que él tenía derecho a estar a su lado como él estaba, se ponía furioso y celoso  solo de pensarlo. Además, el niño ya estaba instruido de que odiara todo lo que viniera de Dumbeldore. 

Todo iba a ser riesgoso y complicado. Pero confiaba en sus habilidades y en que tendría su Harry a su lado para hacerlo feliz. 

\-----

Harry paseaba en ese atardecer cogiendo las hierbas para los deberes de herbologia. Se estaba adecuando muy bien a las clases y quería sacar las mejores notas en todo. Para que su padre estuviera orgulloso. 

Fue cuando ya estaba terminando cuando algo entre los setos que rodeaban el perímetro se movió. El chico se asustó un poco y fue a dar media vuelta como le dijo su padre. Pero entonces lo vió. Una serpiente brillante y hermosa. Se arrastraba hacia él con cautela con sus brillantes ojos.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento haciendo que Harry sonriera al sentir un agradable calor en su pecho. No sentía que fuera peligrosa, era como si hubiera una extraña conexión entre ellos. 

-"hola"- dijo son darse cuenta en un idioma diferente.

La serpiente pareció congelarse en el sitio y quedarsele mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. 

-"¿Te has perdido?"- preguntó dándose cuenta esta vez de lo extraño de su voz llevandose unos dedos a sus labios y mirándose de manera confusa. 

Al parecer la serpiente siseó complacida y respondió.

-"No, de hecho te buscaba a tí"- dijo sacando su lengua bífida al aire. 

Harry fue a preguntar confundido cuando la serpiente empezó a transformarse en un hombre. Harry sin querer gritó del susto pero no se apartó mucho. Estaba congelado del susto. 

Ante él se erguía un apuesto hombre de la edad parecida a Gellert. El hombre tenía una cara tranquila pero sus ojos despedían júbilo al verlo. 

-No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte mi Horrocrux- dijo con voz posesiva. 

Esa fue la palabra que hizo que Harry entendiera quién era ese hombre y gritara mentalmente a su padre desesperado, pues se veía incapaz de huir de ese señor.

Harry se mordió el labio mordiéndose la lengua. Sabía lo que debía de hacer ahora, pero no se le daba bien mentir o actuar. 

-¿Hum? ¿Te mordió la lengua el gato? Parece que nunca has visto un animago- dijo con voz sedosa inclinándose cogiendo su brazo y retenerlo. Haciéndole estremecer ante el contacto.- A lo mejor debemos comprobarlo- susurró cogiéndole por la barbilla y viendo esas increíbles esmeraldas asustadas. 

Juntó ambos labios y los reclamó de forma demandante. Harry se revolvió pero su cabello rebelde fue agarrado por una mano. Pudo separarse un poco con un jadeo dando leves golpes en el pecho del contrario. Aprovecho ese vano intento de gritó capturando de nuevo los labios y explorando su boca con su lengua. 

-Pa-para- jadeó y medio gritó desesperado en su terror el niño. Sin dejar de luchar. Lagrimones empezaron a descender de sus mejillas intentando pensar varias maneras de zafarse de aquel extraño ataque de su Némesis. Pensó que lo atacaría con magia como dijo Gellert, no que haría cosas tan raras. 

-Tranquilo peque, no te haré daño- dijo Voldemort en su oreja de forma sensual, atrapando su cintura.

-¡No!¡Déjame, aléjate!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas revolviéndose. 

Un gruñido canino se introdujo entonces en el jardín. Un perro negro y enorme se abalanzó al cuello de Voldemort. 

\----

-¿Dónde está Black?- preguntó Gellert a sus dos prisioneros más que cabreado. Eso no había entrado en sus planes. En vez del padrino de su hijo, había sido Remus Lupin y Severus Snape quienes habian irrumpido en su palacio. Habían sido prendidos y hubieran sido ejecutados si no fuera por qué entre ellos no estaba Black.  

Era un buen plan, en cuanto estuvieran en la boca del lobo, matarlos y que su hombre lobo se hiciera cargo como con los Drusley. Pero en vez de aurores con sirius Black, se encontraba con un licántropo y un espía de la cabra loca. 

Sus pretextos en su interrogatorio eran los no tampoco esperados. Querían a Harry para ellos si, pero habían renegado de Dumbeldore y ahora actuaban a sus espaldas. 

-Él muy imbécil debe de haberse ido ha hacer el héroe ahora mismo. Quería ver que Harry estuviera bien- respondió Remus desde su asiento restringido por imponentes aurores de Gellert.

-¿y pensaba que Harry estaría de acuerdo en ir con él?¿Con un desconocido? - cuestionó con seriedad apretando por dentro los puños, como deseaba destrozarla de una vez. Harry era solo suyo. 

Ambos se quedaron un poco mudos ante eso. Dado esa muestra unilateral de cariño dejada en el aire. Habían asumido que Harry estaría maltratado y en una celda o algo parecido.

-Parece que han sacado conclusiones erroneas- espetó cruzándose de brazos al leerles la mente el señor de la muerte. Dejándolos algo avergonzados- El niño va a la escuela de magia, está bien cuidado y alimentado. Y estoy intentando curar todo ese maltrato que le hicieron. No creo que sean nadie para venir aquí y reclamarlo después de confiar en esa cabra loca. 

Nuevo silencio por parte de ambos. Blancos y confundidos por el nuevo descubrimiento. 

-Entonces hay que encontrar al estúpido de Black...antes de que se lo lleve. Oh vamos ni me mires así Lupin él se lo llevará a la fuerza si puede, es un cabezota sin cerebro- dijo Severus mirando con intensidad a los presentes. Sabía de sobras que si quisiera el hombre podía matarlos en ese instante sin consecuencias, pues estaban en su reino y ya no eran confiables de Dumbeldore. 

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Gellert se tornó asustada sin razón aparente. Se levantó de un salto e indico a sus autores que se unieran a él. Luego los miró a ellos con la cara asesina.

-Harry está siendo atacado, si es vuestro chucho tened claro que la tortura será inmediata- bramó haciendo que se levantarán de un golpe de magia. 

Ambos obedecieron sin mucha opción, el hombre estaba emanando ya a la mismísima muerte por todos los flancos de su aura. Tampoco entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba. Pero si el niño estaba en peligro era la prioridad.

\-----

-Y yo que pensaba que serías más sutil- decía Tom mientras lo mantenía con un crucio en el suelo al perro que seguía gruñendo entre quejidos.

Había logrado separar al niño del mago pero había sido derrumbado en el suelo un segundo después.

-¡NO! Porfavor no le hagas daño al perrito- suplicó entre lágrimas Harry agachado al lado del perro negro intentando hacer contra hechizos nervioso.

-Vaya, te enseñan rápido- admitió el Lord para sí pensando en que había hecho el niño en ese lugar tan distinto a su mundo mágico. Lo había deseado desde el primer momento que vio esos ojos esperadas y sintió el confort de la cercanía de su Horrocrux. Con esa belleza no había podido contenerse a besarlo de forma desesperada. Sintiendo sus energías fluir con fuerza. Aunque notarlo llorar y suplicar que parara no había sido de su agrado. No había medido su fuerza y sus impulsos, había sentido unos deseos irrefrenables de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo césped y hacerlo gemir. Nunca había sido un animal pero ese Horrocrux le alteraba todos sus sentidos. 

Había conseguido controlarse y cogerlo de la cintura para que no escapara. Quería haber dicho algo más tranquilizador pero no era bueno en eso del tacto. 

Y ahora ese estúpido padrino se había hecho el listo y lo había separado a la fuerza de su Horrocrux. El cual parecía no ser consciente de quién era ese chucho y ser un bonito trozito de luz. 

-¿Oh Black?, No Harry, eso no es un perro. Esto tu padrino, que te abandonó. Te dejó en las garras de Dumbeldore ¿No es así Sirius?- contestó lleno de furia, el solo ver en la mente del niño ese doloroso pasado le hacía querer matar cosas sin conocimiento. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el niño lo hacía bien, le había costado transpasar su barrera mental, Grindelwald le estaba enseñando bien. 

El perro solo gimoteó ante la maldición acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, dando un leve empujón para que se alejara de allí. 

Harry lo miró angustiado e interpuso entre ellos un escudo con un movimiento de su varita, logrando alejar y anular la maldición. Tom lo miró sorprendido al ver la potencia, pero luego sonrió y entendió. "Parece que hasta una parte de mi alma es más poderosa que un mago normal" se dijo a sí mismo con orgullo.

-No me importa lo que digas, se quién eres. No quiero nada que venga de ti- susurró mirándolo con tristeza y cansancio. Era la primera vez que sacaba su magia a la desesperada y no había medido bien sus energías. El perro gimoteó y lamió su mejilla agradecido. Harry lo miró con una suave sonrisa y una mirada de compasión. Tom tensó su mandíbula , sintiendo más celos si podía.

-Acabemos con esto- gruñó alzando la varita.

-Estoy deacuerdo- dijo con vehemencia una voz que se estrelló contra él en una gran voluta negra y poderosa. Hechandolo metros hacia atrás. Ocasionándole varios cortes. 

Cuando Voldemort se levantó lo vió. Un poderoso Gellert Grindelwald se imponía ante él. Con un aura negra que imponía todo el el jardín. Viendo, como con su cara furiosa y tétrica sacaba sus guadaña espectral.  Miró más allá, muchos aurores y el idiota traidor detrás. No iba a ser una pelea beneficiosa para él. 

-Volveré para tomar lo que es mío Grindelwald.- dijo vehemente antes de desaparecer se. 

Gellert gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Mío?, Harry era suyo, solo suyo. Si se creía que por tener un trozo de alma dentro de su niño tenía derechos sobre él estaba muy equivocado. Había sentido el beso agresivo...iba a destrozarlo por tocarlo así y asustarlo. 

-Pa...pa?- preguntó temeroso y cansado la voz de Harry que llegó en la distancia. Como en un sueño. Gellert lo miró guardando su aura y su cara cambió a preocupación. 

-Harry ¿Que te hizo?¿Estas bien?- respondió totalmente agitado cogiéndolo en brazos y separandolo de ese odioso animago.

-Estoy bien...yo...hice un escudo y creo que no lo canalice...bien....el perrito...- susurró pero no pudo aguantar más y se derrumbó en sus brazos desmayado. 

El labio de Gellert tembló y se frunció. Había agotado sus energías por el maldito chucho. Le dirigió su mirada más asesina hacia ese perro que le gruñia por lo bajo, mostrando sus dientes. Los otros dos querían intervenir pero no les dejaban sus secuaces.

-Aurores. Llevaos a los tres a la celda- ordenó con rabia el señor de Alemania. Los estúpidos aún podían ser útiles. 

Los hombres  accedieron de inmediato. Llevándose al perro en una jaula mágica , siendo arrastrados a empujones a los otros dos. Quienes accedieron mejor de lo esperado. No sin dejar de mirar el niño preocupados. 

Mientras él llevaría a su niño al sanador y a su habitación. Apretándolo con fuerza contra sí. "Perdóname Harry, nunca volveré a utilizarse así" pensó culposo de haber descuidado la impetú de sus oponentes.


	7. La familia?

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo algo agradable en su pelo, un cosquilleo que le dejaba un calor especial en el estómago. 

El rostro de alguien conocido se inclinó y le besó en la frente, reconfortandolo. 

-Papá- susurró con un suspiro reconociendo su olor agradable a madera, colonia y recién afeitado. 

-¿Como te encuentras hijo?- preguntó la voz cariñosa de Gellert. 

Finalmente pudo enfocar la figura de su padre y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Notó como la mano de su cabeza se movía gentilmente a su barbilla. Los ojos de su padre eran amables como siempre pero en ellos también había preocupación. Estaba sentado en una silla y apoyado en su cama. Tenía ojeras por lo que debía haber esperado a que despertara. Su padre siempre tan atento. 

-Muy bien papá. Siento haberte preocupado- susurró sintiéndose algo débil, recordando lo que pasó. Sintiéndose aliviado de que su padre lo rescatara como siempre. Él era tan fuerte y poderoso. "Atractivo" pensó de pasada sin prestarle mucha atención a eso o eso pensó pues su padre posó su mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó inseguro el hombre al verlo un poco caliente. Siguiendo con su tarea de acariciar su pelo al no tener nada en claro. 

Harry asintió tímidamente al hombre el cual sonrió feliz de tenerlo bien y a salvo entre las mantas de su cama. Harry se fue adormilado de nuevo por las caricias de su padre cuando entonces recordó del todo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡El perrito!- exclamó sentándose de una sorprendiendo a su padre.-¡ El perrito me defendió de Voldemort Papá!¡Hay que salvarlo!- exclamó exasperado agarrando una de las mangas de su padre sin darse cuenta atrayéndolo más hacia él. Haciendo que sus caras quedaran muy juntas. Haciendo que ambos se pusieran muy rojos. Harry quería unir sus labios pero su padre había dicho de esperar, así que eso haría. 

-Tranquilo cielo, el perro está bien. Cuando te recuperes hablaremos de todo. Ahora necesitas descansar- le dijo recostando lo en la cama cuando pudo sobreponerse a esa belleza. Se veía todavía muy débil. Harry se odio por ello. 

Sumisamente Harry asintió con cansancio y empezó a cerrar sus esmeraldas de nuevo con las caricias de su padre. Pero este le hizo una última pregunta con un tono duditativo: -Harry...él...Voldemort...¿Te tocó?- casi fue un susurro.

Harry lo miró arrepentido, acusándose los ojos. Gellert se arrepintió enseguida de preguntar.

-M-me besó- contestó entrecortado- Pero yo no quise papá. Lo siento mucho, yo luché Gellert- dijo con alguna lágrima en su mejilla.- Pero creo que cuando quiso llevarme con él el perro le atacó justo.

El hombre las limpio con cariño y luego lo abrazó con delicadeza. 

-Tranquilo peque, no fue tu culpa. No volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo- susurró en su oído estrechandolo en su pecho esperando que se calmara. 

\-----  
Finalmente Harry se durmió en su pecho y lo dejo descansar. Aprovechando ese alivio de ver que estaba fuera de peligro fue a las celdas de su cárcel mágica. Era hora de tratar con sus prisioneros. 

Gellert estaba furioso, jamás había pasado un ataque por sorpresa así hacia él y algo que es suyo. El beso y esa fluidez de energías que sintió lo ponía enfermo. Pero al parecer Harry no lo había sentido, gracias a Merlín. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás se sintiera atraído o...No quería pensar en ello. Lo único importante era que estaba de nuevo a salvo y nadie se lo quitaría. 

Había pasado la noche en vela después de que los medimagos lo chequearan y le dieran un par de pociones revitalizantes. Al parecer solo estaba agotado, pero aún así estaba preocupado. Sabiendo que ahora Voldemort podía succionar la energía de su hijo. Así que no se separó de su cama hasta que despertó. 

Mientras baja las escaleras, ya tenía claro que hacer con Voldemort, matarlo de la manera más despiadada posible. Pero no sería posible sin antes sacar ese trozo de alma de Harry. Pues si uno de los dos moría , el otro también. Vio el Horrocrux en su aura la primera vez que lo conoció y gracias a la muerte supo lo que era. Pero esperaba que el chico viera crecido para cuando fuera el momento de separar ese trozo. No ahora. Su cuerpo era tan frágil y los traumas no ayudaban para un proceso tan complejo como ese ritual. 

Todo esto Harry lo sabía, él mismo iba con la verdad por delante. Y lo había acogido tan bien, tan sumisamente. Era como un pedacito de cielo. No quería hacerle ese proceso tan bizarro y doloroso. Aunque su chico accediera. 

Sin embargo ya sabía lo que hacer con los otros que estaban en su celda. Necesitaba aliados tanto para Voldemort como para Dumbeldore. No le vendría mal un espía experimentado, un licántropo materno y una mascota para su hijo. 

-¡Dónde está mi ahijado!- gritó inmediatamente Sirius al verlo entrar. Abalanzándose como un histérico y dándose de lleno con la barrera protectora. 

-Y yo que pensaba dejarte con vida patético hombrecillo- gruñó Gellert molesto haciendo que se sentara de un empujón magico, dejándolo pillado por sorpresa.

Remus si llevó una mano a la cara por la verguenza ajena que desprendía su amigo. Habían estado horas hablando y convenciendo a Sirius de que Harry no estaba secuestrado al parecer. Habían visto como se llamaban papá e hijo. Como se comportaba Gellert con el niño después de lo vivido. Pero Sirius Black seguía en sus 13 hasta que el niño se lo dijera de su boca. 

-Y así morimos. Por un imbécil que no sabe usar la cabeza. Gracias Black.- dijo sarcástico Severus sentado desde su banco. 

Gellert rió entre dientes  intentando alejar sus humos y sus celos. 

-Eso me gustaría, pero después del ataque de Voldemort seréis más útiles de lo que pensaba- dijo el mago oscuro cruzándose de brazos delante de ellos dejándolos sorprendidos. Black hubiera empezado a gritar de nuevo pero estaba retenido por la magia del poderoso mago- He visto el rastro de tu olor territorial que dejaste en el niño cuando Harry era un bebé Lupin. Es parte de tu manada, y necesito alguien que lo cuide cuando yo no estoy. Sé que me puedo fiar de eso. 

Remus se quedó sorprendido más aún si cabe pero sintió un alivio tremendo al oír como ese mago solo quería el bien para su cachorro. 

-Pero..¿ los demás?- dijo duditativo el hombre mirando en especial a Sirius, no queriendo responder con un efusivo, viendo las malas vibras que había entre ellos. 

Gellert rió de nuevo sin hacerle mucha gracia lo que iba a decir.

-Severus Snape, me servirás como espía y como profesor particular del niño. Ya va a la escuela, pero me gustaría que tuviera un refuerzo- respondió el mago oscuro. Este asintió lentamente, cuando más pudiera estar cerca del niño más que mejor, y comprobar así si el hombre era digno de su cuidado. 

-Y tu, Black...serás su máscota- dijo con malicia el hombre liberandolo del hechizo solo para ver su expresión. 

Este se quedó atónito en el sitio.

-Co-como...- preguntó sin saber muy bien si eso era una broma. 

-Yo soy su padre. Tú se su padrino si quieres, pero solo si te lo ganas. Irás transformado como el perro que eres- contestó triunfante ante esa cara atónita que quería a la vez abalanzarse de nuevo y rendirse para ver a su ahijado. 

-¡Oye!¿De que os reís?- preguntó rojo de rabia Black al ver como los otros dos se tapaban la boca para contener la risa.

Gellert simplemente sonrió levemente, pensando en como lo iba a disfrutar.  Iba a ser algo interesante. 

\------

Gellert durmió en la cama de Harry abrazándolo, dándole a los otros otras habitaciones con ropa y comida. Vigiladas por supuesto. Pensó mucho en como decírselo o que decirle exactamente. Que preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido y borrar cualquier nuevo trauma. Todo viéndolo dormir en paz en su pecho. Sin embargo se quedó dormido enterrando la cabeza en su pelo, por la falta de sueño después del ataque. Deseando dormir así el resto de su vida. Reconfortandolo también por como se iba a divertir con Sirius Black. Un bastardo que pensaba que podía quitarle a su hijo y su cariño. 

Sin embargo su chico era demasiado listo y eso impidió tener la diversión por mucho tiempo. 

Harry estuvo recuperado al día siguiente y se vió complacido por las atenciones de su padre. El cuàl no se separó de él ni un segundo, mostrándose tan amable como siempre. En la cama fue interrogado por él de manera suave, sobre todo lo que pasó ayer. Harry se lo contó sin dudar, sintiéndose seguro entre el confort de las mantas y el calor de Gellert que transmitía con sus brazos. Sus caricias en su pelo. 

Gellert pareció complacido por la explicación y le indicó como debía protegerse si pasara, además de que le enseñaria desaparición por si las moscas. Pero asegurando siempre que estaría seguro con él, Harry no tenía dudas en ello. 

Gellert al verlo más tranquilo y el mismo con más paz interior al ver que no había sido tocado más allá del beso y un agarre de la cintura. Se dispuso a darle las nuevas noticias a su hijo. Aprovechando esa zona de confort creada solo para su   
niño.

-Entonces...¿Van a ser mis profes?- preguntó incierto el chico intentando digerir toda la información, jugueteando con los pliegues de la ropa de Gellert. 

-Si, aunque también trabajan para mí, un espía y un licántropo . No vendrán mal a mis filas- aseguró tomándole toda la atención , acariciando con cuidado el lugar donde Voldemort lo agarró, marcando inconscientemente su territorio.-y no te olvides del perrito.- añadió sonriendo al ver los ojitos brillantes de su hijo.

-¿Un perrito es mi padrino?- preguntó inocente.

Fue cuando Gellert vió que no se podría divertir tanto como hubiera deseado. La bocaza de Voldemort lo había arruinado.

-¿Y si le preguntas a él? Igual te llevas una sorpresa- respondió suspirando. Al final el pastel se vería antes de lo esperado. Pero era por el bien de la salud mental de su hijo. 

Y así fue, nada más bajar a desayunar ahí estaban los tres. Expectantes al ver a ambos acercarse al gran comedor. Con todo el desayuno servido por sus elfos.

Harry se medio escondió algo tímido agarrando la túnica de su padre. Todavía estaban muy recientes los Drusley en su mente. Gellert lo sabía y puso una mano en su hombro atrayéndolo hacia sí. Si veía que no estaba cómodo los mataría a los dos de inmediato y dejaría a Black como perro permanente para disfrute del niño. 

El perro fue el primero en adelantarse para quitar tensión al momento. Moviendo la cola ansiosa y gimoteando atención. Harry se relajó y le acarició con una sonrisa maravillosa que flechó los corazones de todos. 

-Este es Severus Snape, él será tu profesor de pociones y de oclumancia- presentó Gellert aprovechando el momento. Severus dio un paso a delante y enseñó su mano para estrecharla. Se veía una persona seria. Por lo que Harry se asustó un poco dejando por dentro de piedra a Severus, al sentir las miradas asesinas de los otros, incluido el perro. 

Pero gracias a Merlín Harry se armó de valor.

-E-encantado señor. Mi padre me ha dicho que fue amigo de mi madre y que mi otro padre fue un idiota con usted...lo siento mucho- dijo algo cohibido pero estrechando la mano. Gellert se rió por dentro al ver la cara de los demás. De seguro pensaron que no le dijo nada a su niño. 

-Claro, señor... Grindelwald- dijo pensándolo por un momento Snape.- Pero no se preocupe por eso, el pasado ya fue, ahora hay que aprender. 

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el hombre sonriera para sorpresa de Remus y Sirius.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin. Viendo que te contaron todo, sabrás que también fui amigo de tu padre- se aproximó Lupin con amabilidad haciendo el mismo gesto y que Harry estrechó con cordialidad y vergüenza. 

-Y-y un licántropo, si señor. Gellert me dijo que dejó usted en mi impronta de manada- contestó con las mejillas ruborizada haciendo caer la baba a todos. 

Remus se quedó algo congelado pero enseguida sacó su amable sonrisa. 

-Así es, espero que no te importe ser mi cachorro- dijo ya más confiado Remus con cariño, necesitaba tanto abrazarlo. 

Y como si fuera magia, Harry lo hizo. Se abalanzó suavemente sobre él y lo abrazó con ternura. A Remus se le acuaron los ojos pero respondió al abrazo. 

Gellert hervía de celos por dentro, pero solo pudo mirar apretando los puños. Su niño había sentido ese afecto materno y no había podido impedir saltar hacia él. Respiró profundamente antes de ver como se separaban. 

-Lo siento, ¿Hice algo malo? -preguntó con temor el niño al ser tan precipitado y ver las lágrimas de Remus y el aura asesina de su padre.

-No cielo, ven aquí - respondió enseguida su padre escondiendo su aura para no asustarlo. Con un ademán con la mano haciendo satisfactoriamente que corriera de nuevo a sus brazos para envidia de todos. 

-Y ese perro...- empezó a decir Snape intentando quitar tensión al asunto haciendo una mueca. 

-¡Es mi padrino!...oh, lo siento Voldemort me lo dijo- completó emocionado Harry, pero se arrepintió al segundo al ver como lo miraban descolocados ( excepto Gellert que ya lo sabía). 

Gellert apretó las manos que había posado sobre los hombros de su hijo y se preparó para esa transformación que se estaba llevando acabó por parte del animago. Deseaba tanto que se murieran todos en ese momento, Harry los aceptaba tan fácilmente. Pensó que él era lo único que necesitaba...pero se equivocó. Su niño quería amor, con desesperación. De todo tipo. Así que aceptaría a regañadientes todo lo que quisiera meter en su vida.

Su padrino se hizo presente y extendiendo los brazos y una gran sonrisa exclamó:

-¡James!- y un gran silencio se instaló en la sala. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido. Y Gellert atrajo protectora mente Harry hacia sí. Mirándolo con tensión y peligrosidad. 

La sonrisa de Sirius se fue y parpadeó confundido.  
-Perdona Harry, yo...te pareces tanto- susurró rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. 

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque Remus le dió un capón en la nuca y Severus resopló cruzándose de brazos. 

-Enorabuena Black, hoy tu estupidez ha batido records- dijo sarcásticamente el pocionista. 

Pero Harry intervino avergonzado, pero no se acercó al hombre como con los otros dos y prefirió quedarse dentro del manto protector de su padre. Cosa que el mayor aceptó màs que complacido. 

-Hola señor Black, mucho gusto- saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. 

Sirius miró la escena conmocionado. Esa no era la introducción con su ahijado que hubiese esperado.


	8. Tiempo

Harry Potter había permanecido sin saberlo escondido mágicamente durante 3 años por su habilidoso padre. Gellert había encontrado la forma de que su hijo  permaneciera oculto a los ojos de Voldemort por medio de una variante de Fidelius, poniéndose a él mismo de guardián. No podría ser visto ni sentido por la otra alma que vivía en su interior, Tom Riddel. El señor de la muerte reía por dentro al imaginarse la cara de estúpido que tendría ahora Voldemort. Necesitaba que Harry creciera lo suficiente para que pudiera soportar sin riesgos el ritual de extracción. No iba a correr ningún riesgo. Además le convenía más que se destruyera contra Dumbeldore por el camino, debilitándose mutuamente.

Los 3 años habían pasado como un paseo tortuoso para Gellert. Su deseo hacia Harry era más potente cada día que pasaba. Veía como sus facciones angelicales se volvían más hermosas, había crecido hasta ser un muchachito de 14 años muy hermoso. Gracias a sus mimos y cuidados pudo soportar las pesadillas de la noche y sus traumas. Durmiendo con él cada día. El niño se sentía agusto y Gellert se quería morir de tomar tantas pociones anti erección. 

Sabía que el niño seguía mirándolo sonrojado y tímido  de vez en cuando. Pero él quería esperar hasta que tuviera 18...pero era tan hermoso ¿Cuanto más podría aguantar sus encantos?.

Por la parte de Remus y Severus estaba contento. Harry se había unido a ellos de forma familiar. En Lupin encontraba a su madre, cosa que alegró en secreto a Gellert, viendo como su confianza en sí mismo había crecido gracias a ello. Remus estaba siempre atento a sus recaídas y era un buen refuerzo para las asignaturas de magia blanca. Severus por su parte era un excelente profesor en pociones y un gran espía, sus servicios estaban siendo más que satisfactorios para boicotear a sus enemigos extranjeros. La relación con el niño era buena y aunque vió que intentaba ser serio, más de una vez se le vió sonreír con cariño por acciones o palabras del joven. A Gellert le parecía bien, siempre y cuando no fuera más allá de cariño. 

Lo más difícil estaba resultando Sirius Black. Habían tenido un difícil comienzo y Gellert se había ofrecido a eliminarlo si le molestaba a su Harry. Este le suplicó que no para desilusión del hombre, pero aceptó concediendo ver como evolucionaba.

Sin embargo Sirius parecía decepcionado de ver la personalidad de Harry. Ver lo poco que se parecía a James. Harry era dulce, servicial, humilde, amable y...sumiso. Demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Black. Esto intentaba paliarlo al ver que Harry era feliz con Grindelwald y de cierta manera eso solo lo desplazó más de él. Recibía constantes quejas de Remus diciendole que debía de sentirse afortunado por tener un ahijado tan encantador y buena persona. Incluso Severus lo miraba con más desdén de lo habitual, alegando que no se atreviera a menospreciar a su aplicado  pupilo. 

Tampoco le agradaba que estuviera practicando y aprendiendo magia en Drugsman. Negra, blanca, antigua...le ponía enfermo pensar lo curioso que era para todo. Tenía buenas calificaciones, mientras James había estado siempre en la media. Y para colmo no era líder de pandilla, sino que era simplemente querido por su dulzura. Puede que incluso cortejado por su belleza. Le hacía recordar ha una chica. Aún más se acentuaba el pensamiento cuando veía las muestras de afecto con Grindelwald. Tan sumiso, dando besos en su mejilla, caricias, sentándose en sus rodillas y dormir juntos...

Así que simplemente optó por ser su mascota la mayoría del tiempo. Harry le gustaba jugar con él pero notaba como intentaba acercarse a él de forma humana, inocente e indeciso, pero con dulzura. Y cuándo eso pasaba Sirius simplemente lo alejaba. Era demasiada su decepción. Esto Harry lo notaba y no podía evitar salir decaído de sus encuentros pensando que había hecho algo malo. 

Esto Gellert lo notaba y lo sabía, por lo que en un momento dado le dejó las cosas claras con varita en la garganta. O se largaba o hacia a Harry feliz como hacían los demás. Y fue ahí donde Sirius tomó una decisión , negándose a seguir con Harry, no podía conectar con él...no podía aceptar que amara a ese hombre y le dijera papá. 

-Severus tiene razón, eres un estúpido. No debí de darte estos meses de prueba..- dijo con rabia haciéndole un gran tajo en el pecho, causándole un gran dolor y susto al animago. Gellert estaba rabioso, su niño se merecía lo mejor, enamoraba a todo el mundo. Y ese hombre egoísta lo rechazaba por ser tan encantador. No iba a tolerar ver más esos esmeraldas decaídos por culpa de ese hombre. 

Iba a lanzar su maldición más dolorosa a ese agónico hombre pero Lupin apareció en ese preciso momento. Al ver la escena el licantropo pidió clemencia para su amigo. Gellert al gritar que se apartará hizo que Harry se asomara y corriera angustiado hacia la escena. Pidiéndole a su padre que parara, abrazando el brazo de la barita con angustia. 

-Él es el que te ha rechazado. ¡Díselo Black!. ¡Dile porque te estoy aniquilando!- Bramó el señor de la muerte fuera de sí, sin poder de dejar de mirar al animago. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde todos lo miraron sin comprender. 

-Yo...lo siento Harry pero...no puedo estar contigo o reconocerte como hijo de James o como mi ahijado- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. 

Harry se bajó del brazo de su padre duditativo y se puso a paso lento entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su carita estaba entre la incomprensión, la angustia y el dolor. 

-¿E? Pero...¿Que hice mal?- preguntó con voz quebrada y duditativa el niño. Gellert bajó la varita pero su furia estaba revosando. 

-¿Tu eres idiota?¿Que cojones te pasa?- le espetó Lupin separandose de él sin poder creerse lo que decía su amigo. 

\- Simplemente no puedo...no puedo quererte. Yo pensé que serías James yo...eres demasiado tranquilo- intentó explicarse Sirius sin mucho éxito.

-Estas enfermo- interrumpió Lupin dejándolo definitivamente solo. Viendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse del rostro de su cachorro. ¿Como no podía apreciar a alguien tan hermoso?. 

-L-lo siento Sirius. Puede irse si quiere...¿Verdad papá?- pidió con ojos lastimeros pidiendo clemencia a su padre, girándose. 

Gellert observó una vez más la escena por un segundo. Quería despedazarlo por ponerlo en ese estado, pero sabía que no sería bueno un trauma más para esa bella cabezita. ¿Y como decirle que no a algo con esos ojos?. 

-Vete, si vuelvo a verte te mataré - dijo secamente al ex-padrino de su hijo, quitando de un gesto aquel hechizo que en su día hizo James Potter para nombrarlo padrino. No permitiendo así que entrara en el hechizo Fidelius. 

Todo esto pasó hace ya 3 anos y ahora su pequeño había superado ese momento de su vida. Pero sabía que seguía recordando a veces a su padrino y preguntándose como estaría. Había alcanzado un avanzado poder en Oclumancia y otras artes, pero Gellert seguía siendo el sensor de la muerte. Le encantaba poder espiar en su mente y maravillarse de lo maravillosa que era.

Sin embargo algo pasó que lo mató por dentro. Su bebé estaba en su 14 cumpleaños algo enfermo. Débil y somnoliento. Con algo de fiebre. Por lo que ahora estaba en su cama reposando mientras Gellert discutía con los animagos , Severus se mataba a hacer pociones para mejorar su ánimo y Lupin pasaba a cuidarlo cual mucama. Y nadie podía darle una explicación exacta. Esto le mataba y le daba mala espina. 

Así que fue esa noche a verlo, y a dormir abrazado a él como siempre. Intentando calmar su angustia. 

Su niño estaba despierto y leyendo un libro a la luz de las velas, extendido en su cama. La fiebre le daba un toque encantador a sus mejillas y brillo en sus ojos. Era hermoso pasara lo que le pasará. 

-Ey, ¿Estas mejor?- dijo Gellert acercándose más animado al verlo más activo.

Harry lo miró con una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo derretir. 

-Si papà, solo que he dormido mucho y quería adelantar alguna materia. Hace una semana que no voy a clase- contestó haciendo un puchero adorable. 

Gellert rió suavemente sentándose en la cama. Su pequeño adoraba la escuela y él estaba más que feliz por ello. 

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás recuperado y podras meterte en la biblioteca de nuevo- comento Gellert dándole un beso en la frente con cariño. Comprobando que tenía menos fiebre para su alivio. 

-Papa...- llamó algo duditativo dejando el libro en la mesita de noche. Parecía algo nervioso pero 

-Dime hijo - Respondió animándolo , su niño no tenía nada que temer de él.

-Yo...he estado pensando en que he crecido y en las cosas que siento..- empezando a explicar torpemente el chico, empezando a acelerar el pulso de Gellert de forma abrupta- Eh...este...yo...tú...- intentaba explicarse estrujando las sábanas sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

Se miraron a los ojos y solo hizo falta un instante para comprender. Duditativo Harry fue a la boca de Gellert y sin más dilación lo besó castamente. Mandado la cordura de Gellert atrás de su mente. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó algo así. Ni siquiera lo vió venir. Ese dulce chico había decidido amarlo, después de todo ese tiempo...había conseguido un beso voluntario de su Harry. 

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que estuvo demasiado tiempo en shock y su niño se preocupó.

-S-se que no debo sentir estás cosas pero esque no puedo evitarlo. Yo- pero el joven no pudo seguir hablando y fue besado está vez por Gellert. Siendo cogido por la parte trasera de la cabeza. Esta vez por un beso más demandante y apasionado que el anterior. Lleno de experiencia. 

Harry se quedó sin aliento, era casi mareante la cantidad de fogosidad que ahora liberaba su padre. Seguramente retenida desde hace años. Era tan diferente del que le dio Voldemort. 

Cuando se separaron Harry jadeó y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Harry casi se encogió cuando vio la necesidad y alivio de Gellert que tanto irradiaba.   
-No sabes cuánto esperé que sintieras lo mismo. Te amo tanto- declaró Gellert acariciando su mejilla. 

Harry abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido para luego dejar que se humedecieran. Él también lo pensó igual, aunque no lo entendía bien hasta ahora. 

-Yo también te amo Gellert...ojalá hubieras sido tu mi primer besó- dijo cerrando los ojos Harry mientras sentía como los labios del contrario se posaban en su cicatriz. Confortandolo. 

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo seré él primero en todo lo demás...- contestó el hombre inmensamente feliz. No iba a tomarlo, aún no. Estaba enfermo y era aún muy joven, pero se encargaría de hacerlo feliz a cualquier coste. Aunque tuvieran que esperar y ocultar su amor por un tiempo. Dudaba mucho que tanto aquel licántropo y pocionista mirarán ese afecto con buenos ojos.


	9. Who is the Némesis?

-Papá...hum~- gimió débilmente Harry retorciéndose un poco debajo de Gellert. El cual estaba besando su cuello con suavidad encima suyo y sin camisa. Harry también había sido desabrochado de la parte de arriba del pijama y era acariciada por las gentiles manos de Gellert. 

Esa misma noche de declaración habían seguido los mimos, Gellert no tenía ninguna intención de que la cosa se pusiera movida. Pero tanto tiempo esperando y un ser tan pecaminoso que lo llamaba...era muy difícil resistirse. 

-Dime peque- le susurró con voz ronca mientras empezaba a jugar con su oreja con su lengua de forma traviesa. Sacandole un delicioso gemido a esa dulce boquita. 

-Y-yo no me siento muy bien...-ante esa respuesta Gellert se apartó como si quemará y lo miró preocupado y culposo. Vio su cara sonrojada y los brillos en sus ojos aún con fiebre. Se maldijo mentalmente por tener una erección de elefante "Tienes que cuidarlo, no violarlo, maldita sea" pensó vehemente hacia sí.

-¿Dónde duele Harry?- preguntó midiéndose la frente con su mano. 

-No lo sé, todo. Como si algo me quitara la energía - susurró cerrando sus ojitos cansado- Lo siento...- añadió con esfuerzo.

-No cielo, perdóname a mi...no estás aún bien para estos trotes mi ángel- respondió de forma melosa dándole un beso en la frente. 

-No quiero hacerte esperar Gellert. No quiero que tomes más de esas pociones- contestó empezando a dormirse, disfrutando de los besos en su frente mientras era arropado.

Gellert se separó sorprendido viendo esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios.   
-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó el hombre sin poderse lo creer. 

Harry rió bajito acurrucandose luego con un suspiro en su padre adoptivo.  
-Siempre- contestó antes de caer dormido en los reconfortantes brazos de su amado.

Gellert sonrió más aliviado y feliz de que su hermoso ángel le correspondiera y le leyera la mente tan bien.  
\-----

Sin embargo el alivio no llegó para siempre. Su pequeño niño estaba cada vez peor y más débil que nunca. Por lo que tomó medidas drásticas. El único ser que podía sustraer magia a su hijo de esa manera era Tom Riddel a través del Horrocrux. No sabía cómo demonios había saltado el hechizo de protección que había durado tanto tiempo. Pero no sé quedaría de brazos cruzados. 

No podía sacar esa parte del alma en el estado de Harry, pero si podía encontrar a Voldemort y a cavar con el hechizo de succión el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se recuperará y poder sacarle ese pedazo de alma. Muy a su pesar, quería esperar unos años más. Voldemort era una mancha en su ser de luz. 

Así que puso en marcha con todo lo que ello implicaba. Romper temporalmente el Fidelio como trampa para atrapar a Voldemort. Con ayuda de un no muy convencido Remus Lupin, su cachorro estuvo atendido con el amor de una madre mientras estaba fuera. Y un molesto Severus Snape el cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza como su antiguo sensor estaba succionando la vida y magia de ese ser tan encantador, tan diferente a su padre y tan parecido a Lily. 

El hechizo se rompió con facilidad gracias a la poderosa magia del señor de la muerte. Y así quedó expuesta la trampa. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que sucedió. Pues en su preocupación por Harry se olvidó de la otra pieza en aquel tablero de ajedrez.

\-----

Voldemort se paseaba  nervioso por la mansión que había comprado en Alemania. En busca de nuevas estrategias y formas de derrotar a sus enemigos. Con el propósito final de recuperar a su Horrocrux tan preciado. La primera vez que lo besó sabio esquisto. No podía dejar de pensar en esa energía a torrentes que desprendía esa belleza de Harry Potter por su contacto. 

Sin embargo Grindelwald no era el señor de la muerte por nada y había creador un ingenioso hechizo para no encontrarlo, durante 3 años. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco y era más agresivo y despiadado en su propia guerra en Inglaterra. Ni siquiera dejaba prisioneros.  Estaba en el delirio por no tener a ese chico. 

Pero algo cambió en esa última semana , las fuerzas del niño habían mermado. Y alguien estaba succionando la energía directamente de Harry. Y no era él. Después de ver lo valioso que era no iba a tolerar ni un solo dolor sobre el chico. 

Estaba volviéndose majara , pensando en que cosas podrían estar haciéndole al niño. ¿Se había vuelto loco Grindelwald?¿Sus verdaderas intenciones eran succionarle la energía ?. Estaba inquieto y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. Hasta que como si de un milagro se tratara un antiguo espía llegó a él.

-GreyBack, que tienes- dijo impaciente el señor oscuro contundente llegando a su sala de reuniones.

El hombre lobo estaba nervioso de que no lo recibiera con crucio pero no le daría más razones. Había vuelto a cambio de que Voldemort liberara a su manada retenida en Inglaterra. 

-Él chico está enfermo mi señor. Al parecer creen que usted es el causante y van a quitar el Fidelio para atraerlo- respondió deprisa rezando porque no lo retuviera más de lo necesario. Sabiendo que no le gustaban los rodeos.

Tom se quedó congelado. Podía tener la posibilidad de ver a su Horrocrux y reclamarlo. Puede que Grindelwald no tuviera la culpa de su estado, pero no le importaba, él se lo había quitado. También todo eso significaba que alguien más quería a Harry, aunque con fines no tan amoros de su padre adoptivo o carnales como los de él. Alguien quería su magia. En cuanto se uniera a su núcleo sabría quién era y no dudaría en matarlo. 

Tom sonrió. Quizás la suerte volviera a sonreírle de nuevo. 

-Dime GreyBack. ¿Cuanto deseas la liberación de tu manada?- preguntó pícara y maliciosamente sentándose en su trono. 

\--------

-Has hecho bien Sirius. Tu ahijado solo está confundido y hechizado por Grindelwald. En cuanto lo rescatemos verás que será igualito a James- dijo Dumbeldore rodeando lentamente el asiento de Black. 

Este estaba tenso, pero ya no podía aguantar más en Azkaban. Tres años eran más que suficientes para los delirios de su cabeza. Había resistido las visitas de ese hombre anciano , pero ya no más. Los dementores habían conseguido sacar su locura más allá. Haciéndolo pensar que Harry era la reencarnación de James y su padre adoptivo lo tenía hechizado para sus propios fines. Un potter no era sumiso , era arrogante, valiente y testarudo. Nunca tranquilo, sumiso y dulce. 

Pero eso ya se acabó, iba a rescatar a su ahijado de los juegos de ese Grindelwald y luego Harry sería como James. Solo debía darle lo que Dumbeldore le pedía y eso estaba hecho. No le importaba nada ya, solo Harry James, daría la ubicación y Dumbeldore obtendría la derrota de su enemigo. Remus y Snape se habían buscado su muerte..."Eso es...eso es" pensó con demencia dentro de su mente. 

Sin darse cuenta, Dumbeldore sonreía desde atrás con expresión de triunfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: disculpad la demora, ya sabéis que siempre publico con una recurrencia muy buena. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente por algo que está disfrutando, me gusta hacer feliz a la gente en lo que me de la vida y no me gusta los escritores que por vagancia dejan títulos a mitad muy buenos o actualizan una vez cada mil años. Hay gente que tiene problemas y no le da el tiempo, a esos sí los comprendo.
> 
> Ha habido una razón en mi caso. Me han despedido del trabajo está semana por recortes de empresa. Si os preguntáis lo que trabajo, soy coordinadora de proyectos además de historiadora de arte. Pero parece que te esfuerces y consigas buenos resultados y ganancias no es suficiente. Pero bueno, ya estoy buscando otro trabajo y estoy apunto de que me den dos diplomas de unas cosas que he estado haciendo por si las moscas. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis historias, comentar y votar mis historias. Espero que lo disfrutéis :3. Este fic le quedarán unos 4/5 caps, dentro de mi media.  Seguiré actualizando una vez por semana, gracias de nuevo. Besitoss <3333


	10. No me lleves

Gellert no sabia mucho de la loca cabeza estratega de Voldemort. Más bien por lo que le leyó en el periódico , siempre le pareció un loco que sin más odiaba a los muggels y a Dumbeldore (pero en eso último no lo culpaba, quien no odiaría a un manipulador como él). Sin embargo siempre había un patrón que se repetía. Alterar el ambiente, crear caos y finalmente atacar por la espalda.

Pero no tenía sentido lo que hacían , lo que decían. No en ese momento que estaban un montón de nubes blancas intentando lanzar hechizos contra su mansión de manera torpe. Pero la muerte le ayudó a comprender, no eran mortifagos. Sino Aurores. Y sólo había una persona tan demente y con tanto odio como para arremeter contra él de esa manera. Dumbeldore. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces Gellert llamó a su sección de aurores y a varios medios de comunicación. Esto iba a estar divertido. 

Con el primer flash de cámara uno de los aurores de Dumbeldore se aturdió y cayó al suelo. Los otros eran igual de idiotas y de buen corazón y auxiliaron a su amigo. Rápidamente sus aurores los atraparon y se vieron interrogados en ese mismo lugar por orden suya. Lleno de ira por aquel maldito viejo le estaba quitando tiempo para llegar a su objetivo. 

Finalmente Dumbeldore apareció. No muy contento de la ineptitud de sus filas. No hubo palabras pero si una contienda de hechizos por doquier. 

Todo el mundo se quedó embobado ante la muestra de poder hasta que un estruendo se vió dado en la almena donde Harry estaba reposando al cuidado de Remus.

-¿Que pasa Gellert?¿No esperabas al padrino?- dijo con sorna Dumbeldore al ver la cara de preocupación del mago oscuro. 

-Has mandado a ese loco...a por Harry- dijo sin poderse lo creer que hubiera caído tan bajo.

-Es una fuente para mí estupenda Gellert, solo necesitaba una distracción. Todo se podría haber arreglado si no hubieras metido las narices- siseó con rabia sin dejar de mantener la guardia mientras algunos autores eran mandados con rapidez al rescate del chico. 

\- Eras tú...cabron- dijo en voz baja el amo de la muerte sacando su sombra con guadaña. Rara vez salía, solo cuando estaba realmente hirviendo de ira , cuando alguien dañaba a SU Harry-¡ Y tú crees que Sirius Black tendrá la cordura de no abrirle la garganta para que James renazca o alguna locura de esas!- Rugió antes de impactar le con todo su poder. Viendo como Dumbeldore se descolocada con esas palabras. Probablemente no habiendo pensado en ello. 

Pero Gellert no tenía tiempo para esto. Necesitaba matar a Black antes de que tocara a su ángel. Así que sacó su as en la manga, Snape. El cual conocía bien sus movimientos y atacó como un torbellino habiendo escuchado la maldad del hombre. 

-Los traidores nunca cambian- gruñó Dumbeldore al ver el inconveniente que lo miraba con amargura.

\----------

Harry despertó aturdido. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Remus jugando a las cartas en su cama.

Remus estaba inquieto no solo por su creciente debilidad de su cachorro. Sino porque también había mucho olor de Gellert en su cuerpo. Iba a cuestionarlo con delicadeza cuando un ruido sordo de una explosión se dio lugar. Y lo último que ve Harry es caer de la cama con un Licántropo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. 

Intentó levantarse pero Remus estaba en la misma posición impidiendo movimiento alguno. Y para su sorpresa convertido en lobo a pesar de no haber luna llena. 

-¿Remus...?- susurró intranquilo acariciando como pudo parte de su pelaje. 

Un gruñido tranquilizador y protector sonó en la garganta de este. Algo ofuscado al comprobar el olor extranjero en el cuello del chico.

Oyó pasos y un olor familiar. Sirius, entrando por el boquete de la explosion con una cogerá visible y cara de loco. Lupin se levantó y lo encaró alerta con el pelo erizado. 

-¿Porque cada día te pareces menos a James? Él era masculino y tú te estás volviendo una princesa...con esos ojos tan grandes y verdes...- farfulló fuera de sí sin mirar a lo que había sido su amigo. 

-Sirius...- susurró tristemente poniéndose de rodillas. Tampoco podía hacer mucho con su debilidad. 

Remus gruñó agresivamente mostrando sus dientes en advertencia, dispuesto a despedazar a ese demente. Protegería al cachorro como si hubiera nacido de su vientre. 

-Vamos Remus , no me digas que no estaría mejor sin esos ojos...puedo sacarlos rápido- ni siquiera acabó la frase cuando el lobo se abalanzó agresivamente sobre él. 

-¡Remus!- exclamó preocupado viendo sangre y magia por todos lados. Se intentó levantar entre esos alaridos que le ponían la piel de gallina. 

Pero sus piernas eran gelatina y volvió a caer. Siendo sujeto entonces por unos fuertes brazos que evitaron que volviera al suelo.

-Tranquilo pequeño. Ya estoy aquí - le susurró abrazándolo contra sí Tom Riddel. 

Los sentidos de Harry se erizaron al momento girándose para encararlo en el abrazo. Quedando sus caras muy juntas. Harry tragó duro recordando el beso agresivo de hace unos años. Ahora ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer un escudo decente. 

-Porfavor...Remus- logró articular pidiendo ayuda oyendo la infructuosa pelea.b

Tom gruñó mirando la violenta escena. Había oído ya la conversación lunática del expresidiario. Y que tuviera la sola idea de dañarlo lo mataba. Así que miró a su ángel y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo. 

-Claro que si Harry, a cambio de que me dejes llevarte y no intentes escapar- le susurró apartando pelo de su angelical cara. En verdad se veía cansado, alguien le había estado succionando la fuerza, y la interrupción de Black y la Orden del Fénix en los jardines de la mansión le dió una pista de que se había equivocado de objetivo. No era Gellert, sino Dumbeldore el que quería acabar con el crío. 

Harry lo miró con súplica silenciosa que le hizo titubear por un momento. Finalmente respondió.  
-Por favor...no me lleves..- susurró derramando unas pocas lágrimas pero en su cara había aceptado la derrota. 

La sonrisa de Tom tembló un momento al ver su desesperación mientras veía como caía en la inconsciencia, en sus brazos. 

Lo pensó un momento mirando a la escena de pelea y a Harry. Finalmente se ablandó y procedió a realizar su maldición asesina sobre Black y uno aturdidor en el licántropo. 

"Un loco menos en la ecuación" se dijo mientras veía con triunfo un Black muerto. Alguien más que no podría dañarlo de nuevo, esperaba que su Horrocrux pudiera apreciarlo.   
\-----------

Cuando Gellert llegó a la escena sólo quedaba la habitación parcialmente destruida y dos cuerpos en el suelo. Buscó como un loco el cuerpo de su chico, pero ya lo sabía de ante mano. No podía sentirlo allí, sea quien sea se lo había llevado. 

-¿¡Dónde está !? ¿¡Quien se lo llevó maldición Lupin?!- bramó sacudiendo al licántropo después de ver que el mierdas de Black enviado por Dumbeldore estaba muerto. 

-C-creo....con Voldemort...aprovechó la confusión mientras luchaba con Sirius...- logró responder en su confusión mientras miraba a Black con aprensión. Aún no pudiéndose creer que su viejo amigo hubiera perdido la cabeza de esa manera. 

Gellert lo soltó con rabia y frustración en el rostro. Había ganado una batalla para perder a su niño por la puerta de atrás.

De inmediato supo lo que hacer, iba a cerrar las fronteras antes de que ese hombre muerto se escapara con la luz de su vida.


	11. Confusión

Harry estaba confuso, estaba en la guarida de Voldemort en Alemania. Desde que despertó en la mansión pensó que lo haría en una celda. Pero en vez de eso estaba en una cama de una lujosa habitación. También pensó que Tom lo torturarlos o le haría algo impropio cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Pero en vez de eso había sido bien alimentado, Tom lo había tratado con seriedad y había mantenido las distancias notablemente nervioso. 

El único acercamiento que había hecho había sido besarlo cuando despertó en la cama. Lento y suave, dejando pasar ambas energías. Reponiendo las de Harry , fascinando se ambos con la delicia de las mismas. Harry había crecido desde el último beso y se había vuelto más sensible a la magia. Incluso había gemido en medio del beso sin darse cuenta para gusto de su Némesis. El cual aprovechó para acariciar el delicioso cuerpo aprovechando que estaba aturdido en ese momento.   
-Tom..- fue lo primero que salió de su boca en un suspiro cuando por fin se separó cuando el mayor lo consideró suficiente. 

Este lo miró algo sorprendido pero complacido por ese sonido. Sonaba muy bien en los labios de su Horrocrux.   
-Dumbeldore, no volverá a intentar lo que no le pertenece- comentó en respuesta a la mirada interrogante del chico.

-Pensabamos...que eras tu- susurró mientras agarraba sin darse cuenta las ropas de Tom para que no se alejara. Algo que hizo ronronear al mago oscuro de satisfacción. El Horrocrux de su interior se había desarrollado con la magia. Ahora tenía necesidad de cercanía de su recipiente original, no podía sentirse mejor. 

-Y yo pensé que era Grindelwald. Pero no volverá a jugarmela esa cabra loca...ni tu padre- le siseó al oído esperando volver a acercarse a sus labios y por qué no explorar otras necesidades del pequeño que estaba más que dispuesto a darle. 

Sin embargo ante esa respuesta Harry se separó asustado y salió de la ensoñación. Sus ojos se acuaron al ver como lo había correspondido y la respuesta que le dió.

-No. Porfavor. Devuélveme - suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Ante esto Tom se separó también algo confundido al principio pero luego frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas. Todo había ido como la seda hasta que nombró al dichoso señor de la muerte. Intentó no hablar darse con esas lágrimas. 

Se había limitado a darle una explicación de su situación, ahora era su deber estar en ese lugar. Estaría bien cuidado y nadie le molestaría. Pero que no intentará escapar, él era su Horrocrux y como tal debía permanecer con él. 

Harry había llorado a mares en la cena de ese día obligado a estar con su captor en la mesa y Tom se desinfló. Y aún más cuando en medio del torpe intento de Tom de consolarlo abrazándolo, Harry le suplicó que le dejara ir con su padre. Explicándole lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Prometiendo que se cuidaría de no enfermar y de no herirse para que Tom no sufriera 

Después del llanto Harry se durmió en sus brazos con cansancio. Tom tomó su fiebre con cuidado. Al parecer algo había pasado con Dumbeldore porque no había vuelto a intentar tomar lo que no le correspondía. Suspiró, ¿Que iba ha hacer con ese hermoso ángel?. Su niño estaba desesperado por volver. Y no parecía querer cambiar de parecer en un largo tiempo. 

Pero él era el señor Oscuro, simplemente debía tomar lo que le correspondía ¿Verdad?. Sin embargo al verlo tan desdichado ahora le hacía sentir mal. Algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Lo acostó en su cama y se abrazó a él dispuesto para dormir. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí , abrazando posesivamente a su Horrocrux. 

\----

Dumbeldore seguro que no creyó nunca una derrota tan impactante. Gellert había arrasado con su ataque en un solo ataque de rabia al ver perdido a su hijo. Las cabezas de sus autores rodaron por el suelo. Además al parecer no fue su espía, Sirius, sino el siempre presente Tom. El anciano no podía estar más enfurecido. Intentó robar fuerzas del niño de nuevo, pero vió con sorpresa que estaba fuera de rango. 

Antes de que pudiera escabullirse, Dumbeldore fue aplastado por la oleada de poder de Gellert. Antes de su muerte pudo darse cuenta de la gran guadaña que se cernía sobre su cabeza. 

El placer que Gellert sintió con eso no pudo elevarse a la desesperación de haber perdido al niño. El cual acababa de responder a su amor. Destruiría a todo lo que pasara por su camino hasta recuperarlo. Sin querer pensar en lo que estaría pasando ahora su dulce niño. 

Las fronteras cerradas, el mundo mágico de Alemania se cernía en su nube oscura de muerte. La magia oscura tomaría el poder mientras Harry Potter estuviera retenido. 

\-----

-¿Tom?-preguntó duditabo cuando vió al hombre lobo tan conocido en el salón de la casa. 

-Tranquilo peque, no te hará nada ¿Verdad GreyBack?- respondió con dulzura viendo como ese cuerpecito se apretaba un poco en su brazo miedoso. Solo por ese roce estaría feliz todo el día. 

-Perdoneme señor...Harry- se animó a decir con algo de incertidumbre el hombre lobo. No queriendo importunar al hombre y al chico. Sabía que por su culpa había sido raptado por el asesino de sus padres y había sido separado de su padre adoptivo. Y verlo ahí como duditativo no sabía cómo estrechar su mano, le produjo más remordimiento. Se veía inocente, como un cachorro. -Lo del parque...yo solo, tenía mucha hambre.- susurró arrepentido cuando al fin el joven le estrechó la mano.

Harry asintió aún algo temeroso aceptando las disculpas. Pero al ver esos ojos arrepentidos se tranquilizó.

-No se preocupe señor GreyBack. Todo está bien- le respondió con una sonrisa separándose un poco de Tom. 

Tom sonrió al ver la cara atónita del lobo. Su Horrocrux era sin duda alguien especial. 

-Dime, que puedes decirme de la situación - ordenó mientras los hacia sentarse en el sofá del comedor. 

Harry tragó duro y se pudo blanco al oír las nuevas del invitado. Sintiendo además como le pasaba el brazo por la cintura. Sintiéndose mal por qué le gustará, encima no eran sentimientos suyos, sino del Horrocrux. Se obligó a quedarse quieto. Sintiendo la mano acariciar su cintura. Y al hombre lobo no se le pasó inadvertido. 

-Gellert está más despiadado que nunca señor. Después de acabar con Dumbeldore nadie se atreve a contradecirle. Ha cerrado las fronteras y está buscando con patrullas por cada distrito señor. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.-respondió GreyBack al ver como no dejaba de acariciar al asustadizo chico sin su consentimiento. Sin querer frunció el ceño. 

-Bien, entonces solo tenemos que estar preparados cuando venga. Darle algo que no pueda rechazar- comentó el Lord Oscuro girandose hacia Harry quien lo miró con temor.

-Por favor no le hagas daño...- suplicó como pudo antes de que fuera besado y callado con un beso dominante. Harry se derritió y se agarró a las ropas de Tom por inercia. Pero unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mostrando su desesperación en toda esa situación. 

GreyBack apretó los puños, la liberación de su manada había salido muy cara. Pero todavía podía hacer algo para compensar el dolor hecho a ese inocente chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: perdonad si tarde unos días más, estoy con ¿Depresión?. Siempre me ha sonado muy fuerte esa palabra y no sé si puedo aplicarla en mi caso. De todas maneras yo seguiré actualizando, no os preocupéis esta historia no quedará inacabada. Espero que la disfruten :3. Gracias a todos los comentarios y votos, me ayudan mucho.


	12. ¿Cuanto pagarías ?

-H-he dicho que no ah~- gimió dulcemente guateado intentando apartar a Tom de encima que no paraba de besarle y acariciarle. Él solo quería dormir, pero Voldemort se había empeñado en molestarle y recordarle quien mandaba en todo eso. 

Le había prácticamente lanzado a la cama en cuanto GreyBack se había ido, y con necesidad tremenda empezó a besarle y sacarle la ropa. Harry apenas pudo reaccionar y los sentidos abalanzados sobre ese extraño placer no ayudaban. Gemía y jadeaba con cada toque del Lord. Que se deleitaba al gusto de oírlo y sentirlo temblar y estremecer. 

-Vamos pequeño, no engañes a tu cuerpo. Esto te gusta.- gruñó encendido mientras desgarraba la camisa interior del menor, expuesto su pecho para ser devorado sin piedad. Harry jadeó nervioso- ¿O eso que veo ahí abajo son imaginaciones mías?- susurró ronca mente frotando con descaro sus abultados miembros mientras lamía su oreja de forma descarada.

-Ah!!~- gimió de sorpresa ante la acción mientras sin quererlo su cuerpo se arqueó queriendo más. 

Tom rió por lo bajo gustoso por las reacciones del menor. Y sin más dilación empezó a dejar marcas en el cuello de Harry. Era su propiedad y ni el maldito de Gellert iba a quitárselo.   
-No~- gimió derretido mientras estimulaban uno de sus pezones a placer.  Se sentía tan bien, tan aturdido de ondas mágicas con cada beso, caricia, lamida... Casi no podía pensar. 

La boca de Tom se aventuró a ir más abajo intentando entender al chico en ese embotellamiento. Quizás así consiguiera su objetivo. Si lo hacía suyo, Harry necesitaría cada día una buena ración de ese afecto, y le sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible escapar con su Horrocrux pidiendo que se la metiera hasta el fondo. Era tan magnífico. 

Harry gimoteó algo revelado debajo de Tom. En su mente la imagen de Gellert lo atormentaba. Él amaba a su nuevo padre, quería ser solo de él. Sin embargo Voldemort estaba empeñado en poseerlo a cualquier precio y encima le gustaba. Se sentía tan mal. 

El colmo llegó cuando las manos de Gellert bajaron sus pantalones y la voz ronca de Tom dijo:  
-Vamos a ver cómo se me necesita por aquí - y se relamió los labios al ver ese bultimo tan hermoso de los boxers de Harry. 

-No porfavor, y-yo quiero estar Gellert no esto ¡Yo no quiero esto!- sollozó aterrado por no poder detenerlo. 

Tom se paró ante esa frase y tensó los puños. Harry solo pudo encogerse ante el aura asesina que despedía su captor. 

-Tu eres mi Horrocrux, mi alma. Tu no tienes decisión aquí y si yo quiero, tú serás mío - grunó peligrosamente advirtiendo con ello que cerrará la boca o sería peor. -¿O quieres que mate a tus mentores? Lupe y Severus son fácilmente matables en comparación con Gellert. 

Ante eso Harry calló y solo más lágrimas calleron en sus mejillas. Simplemente se dejó caer en derrotado y su agarre se aflojó. Simplemente lloró en silencio mientras Tom continuaba su trabajo complacido por la pronta sumisión del joven. 

Empezó a separar sus piernas temblorosas y a dar placer a ese miembro erecto. Pero los sollozos no pararon junto a sus temblores. Y en eso no sintió placer alguno al ver esa carita llena de miedo y dolor. Tantas lágrimas..  
-Vete...- fue lo único que se atrevió a susurrar. 

Tom se separó de él y contempló sus obra, desecha y sollozante. Distraídamente quitó las lágrimas de Harry. Sobresaltandolo un poco.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurró sin quererlo delineando su cicatriz. Intentando relajarlo con suavidad. Algo de él deseaba reparar el dolor que él mismo había creado. 

Podría haberlo tomado en el mismo momento que lo rapto en su mansión, pero no lo hizo. Primero lo quiso despierto y luego...luego no pudo tomarlo al ver su pánico. Y ahora ver sus lágrimas..."¿Que me pasa?" Se preguntó contemplándolo. Sabía que si no lo tomaba su derrota llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero deseaba tanto hacerlo bien, quería que gimiera y lo llamara por su nombre con deseo. Quizás incluso conseguir que sonriera, quizá hacerlo feliz...

Pero así no iba a conseguirlo. Con ese debate en su cabeza se levantó finalmente de Harry, para alivio y sorpresa de este. Sin mediar mucha palabra se fue a sus aposentos, necesitaba pensar.   
-Soy un señor benévolo y por hoy concederé tu deseo - dijo simplemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sabiendo que lo primero que haría sería acurrucarse con miedo entre sus sábanas. 

"Quizás la Amortentia no era tan mala idea" pensó de camino a su estudio con una erección de caballo.

\----

Remus estaba desconsolado, estaba de vuelta en su última misión de espionaje entre las manadas de hombres lobo que le había asignado el sombrío Gellert. Buscando bajo su mando guaridas ocultas donde estuviera escondido Voldemort. 

Sin embargo la partida había resultado infructuosa y Gellert había destruido media mansión si mover un músculo al saberlo. Sabía que el señor de la muerte no lo culpaba. Pero estaba cada vez más errático y fustrado, una bomba andante sin duda. 

Se sentó en el jardín para tranquilizarse un momento, intentando no llorar. Su niño, su cachorro, había sido secuestrado en sus narices. Y no había podido hacer nada por el estúpido de Black. 

Siguió intentando tranquilizarse cuando una sombra y un olor conocido apareció. 

-Hola GreyBack, pensaba que estabas disfrutando por Inglaterra de nuevo- gruño por lo bajo Lupin alzando su mirada con odio, pues Gellert lo había puesto al día. Preparado también para prenderlo ahí mismo y que Voldemort lo torturara a voluntad. 

GreyBack se movió en el sitio incomo de pero suspiró a sabiendas de a todo lo que tenía que enfrentarse. 

-Escucha, me arrepiento. Estaba desesperado por volver con mi manada. Pero no he venido para mostrar mi arrepentimiento, escucha- le pidió el proscrito intentando mantener la calma del momento. 

-Tienes 10 segundos- farfulló aturdido Remus al ver el nerviosismo del otro. No entendiendo esa jugada.

-Voy a sacar a Harry Potter y traerlo aquí. Pero necesito un libro. Necesito quitarle el Horrocrux para poder sacarlo de la mansión - dijo con rapidez mirando la cara atónita que se le quedó al otro licántropo. Esperando que no hiciera muchas preguntas, no tenía mucho tiempo.- Tu estas en mejores condiciones para ayudarme que Grindelwald. No esta en sus cabales ahora mismo por lo que veo- añadió viendo mitad de la mansión destruida.

Remus inspiró varias veces y percibió el olor de su cachorro en él. Eso lo tranquilizó un tanto para poder pensar con claridad. 

-Yo no sé dónde está, pero Severus puede que sí. - finalizó diciendo y mirándolo con intensidad. - Porque estoy desesperado y Snape también. No me queda otra, aunque no confíe en ti.- Dijo al ver como lo miraba incrédulo GreyBack al ver lo rápido que había aceptado. - Solo...¿Porque en caso de que esta vez digas la verdad?- pidió resignado.

GreyBack dudó un momento. 

\- Porque lo he visto. No es feliz y no estoy dispuesto ha verlo destrozado después de que Voldemort lo haga suyo. Ya he tenido suficiente de mis errores- Contestó sin dudar. 

\-------

-Mira niño, ya se que suena loco. Pero hay que seguir cada paso ¿Entiendes?- dijo el hombre lobo sentado en frente de Harry, el cual, después de pasado el susto inicial, se había dispuesto atento a su antiguo atacante.

Harry asintió efusivamente, veía que era un hombre con poca paciencia y no quería hacerle enfadar. 

GreyBack había llegado al día siguiente colándose por su ventana y prácticamente lo había raptado directo a la biblioteca tapándole la boca. Asustado, Harry se había dejado hacer y se dispuso en la silla donde lo sentó con temblores de miedo en cada músculo. 

Sin embargo el licántropo le había puesto el libro en las narices y le había contado todo de corrido. Remus y Severus le habían conseguido ese libro de la biblioteca privada de su padre adoptivo. El cual estaba demasiado fuera de si para pedirle nada. Y junto a él querían sacarle la parte del Horrocrux y así desligarse de Voldemort. Acabar de raíz con el problema. 

Harry, mientras iba escuchando, sus ojos se iluminaron y GreyBack se ruborizó sin quererlo al verlo tan hermoso. Tan comprensivo y amigable. 

-Gracias GreyBack, por supuesto que lo haré. - contestó con ilusión y sin poder contenerse lo abrazó. Dejándolo aún más rojo si era posible. El niño también era cálido. Le recordaba a los compañeros que dormían juntos y enamorados en su cueva. Su olor también era muy dulce, le tranquilizaba los sentidos. 

En definitiva , cuando Harry le dió un besito en la mejilla todo ilusionado de ver por fin una salida, el licantropo se sintió en una nube. 

En definitiva, esto iba a ser difícil. Por una vez sintió el sufrimiento de Voldemort y Grindelwald al sentir una erección de caballo en su entrepierna.


	13. Rescate

Harry estaba como si le hubieran dado un montón de azúcar con los rituales que estaban haciendo a espaldas de Tom. Y GreyBack no era ciego, ni sordo pera deleitarse con la maravilla de verlo así, oír su risa y ver sus saltitos cual cachorro. Como le gustaría morderlo para convertirlo en parte de su manada y porque no, su compañero. 

Pero el niño confiaba en él de manera pasmosa y no iba a traicionar esa confianza. Sentía un poco que el chico se aferraba a él desesperadamente, como su última esperanza. Y disfrutaría de eso tanto como pudiera.

Tom estaba casi las 24h encima del niño, vigilando lo mientras lo atacaba en los labios para intercambiar energía o hacer un intento de tomarlo por la fuerza. El niño solía quedarse estático y su humor bajaba considerablemente después de estos sucesos. Abrazándose a GreyBack después de buscarlo por todo el castillo con lágrimas en los ojos pidiéndole que continuarán con los rituales de extracción. El licántropo se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo llevado a esta situación y al momento lo abrazaba, tranquilizando lo para que pudieran seguir. 

La extracción era un ritual peligroso y doloroso en caso de que el chico tuviera voluntad duditativa. Pero parecía totalmente entregado a ello. Consistía en ponerse en un círculo con sal y a partir de ahí Harry debía de meditar e ir echando al alma intrusa. Cuando despertaba del trance salía como si le hubieran dado el chute de azúcar. 

Podían hacer eso mientras Voldemort estaba contrarrestando los avances de Gellert y últimamente eran más horas que las de hace un par de semanas. Cosa que le hizo sospechar. 

Fue un día cuando Harry llegó borracho al salir del baño cuando se alarmó. El niño no tomaba vino ¿Le había estado intentando emborrachar Voldemort para tenerlo indefenso sin que rechistara para tomarlo por fin?. 

Con ese miedo en el cuerpo GreyBack lo cogió en brazos antes de que volviera a su cuarto donde seguramente Voldemort lo estaba esperando. 

-GreyBack, jeje- rió ebrio abrazándose al cuello sin fuerzas mientras era llevado a la biblioteca. 

El hombre tragó duro al notar como la naricita le cosquilleaba el cuello bajo sus risitas. Era muy tentador morderlo ahora, viendo su yugular palpitando más de lo normal. 

-¿Te ha dado mucho vino?- preguntó sin rodeos sentando lo en una silla el tambaleante ángel. 

-¿Vino?- preguntó confundido para luego sonreír bobamente. - No, hoy solo me apetece Tom ¿Crees que estará en mi cama ya?- preguntó risueño de forma muy adorable y sonrojada.

GreyBack se quedó estático y entonces se dió cuenta. El olor que había en el chico era Amortentia. "Hijo de puta" pensó furioso mientras lo cogía en brazos con facilidad con un gemidito de sorpresa por parte del chico. Justo tenía que ser esa noche ¿Como Voldemort podía ser tan oportuno?. 

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, pronto Tom saldría del cuarto para ver qué pasaba y porque tardaba tanto. 

-Escuchame peque ,¿ te acuerdas de nuestro pequeño plan?- preguntó con rapidez mientras preparaba el círculo por enésima vez sin dejar de portarlo. Era tan manejable ahora. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido y el hombre lobo se mordió el labio de angustia. 

-No....no quiero irme de Tom- empezó a decir comprendiendo poniendo una carita ida.

-Lo siento niño. Piensa en Gellert ¿Si?- esa palabra pareció sacudirle por dentro y unas lagrimitas recorrieron sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sabía que en ese estado había sido un golpe bajo para Harry. Sin poder remediarlo le besó furiosamente en la frente. Esto iba a doler pero era mejor de que le tomara y lo violara un genocida encerrándolo de por vida en la Amortentia. 

Y así lo hizo, se metió en el círculo con él y comenzó el ritual. Harry trato de salirse de ahí totalmente confundido y desesperado. Pero GreyBack lo sostenía firmemente.

-Vamos niño, no me lo pongas difícil- se quejó el hombre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y se concentraba en sacar el trozo de alma invasora dentro del chico. Ya estaba bastante despegada con sus rituales anteriores, pero le quedaba el tirón final. Y eso hizo.

De repente Harry se quedó estático sintiendo como su alma era movida, como una parte que no era suya se separaba a la fuerza. Quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz para  hacerlo. GreyBack  sintió como el niño se agarraba a él de forma desesperada y rígida. Buscó sus ojos brumosos y solo encontró dolor. Roto por lo que estaba haciendo se desprendió lo más rápido posible de ese trozo. 

Harry se desplomó al instante de sus brazos. Las lágrimas fueron desprendidas y sollozos sin fuerzas se enterraron en el pecho del hombre lobo. Harry se hizo prácticamente un ovillo dentro de los brazos del licántropo. 

-Ya está , ya está ....- susurró con tristeza y culpa mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ahora Harry ya no era un Horrocrux, ahora podían escapar. Aunque Harry no  estuviera en plenas facultades. 

\-----

Tom se sacudió al momento que el alma volvía a su cuerpo. ¿Que demonios había pasado?. Se preguntaba al principio sin entender mientras esperaba en la cama de su amado a que se arrojará a sus brazos por la Amortentia. 

Sin embargo cuando estaba por salir al ver que tardaba demasiado se vió sacudido. 

Cuando comprendió lo que había pasado se horrorizó y salió disparado, mirando por toda la mansión. Pero se encontró solo dependencias vacías. Hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, encontrándose el círculo del ritual y una ventana abierta. Reconoció enseguida las garras del licántropo que la había abierto y la furia se instaló por todo su cuerpo. 

"Vas a pagarlo maldito perro" rugió por dentro furioso de haber sido engañado de esa manera mientras salía disparado también por la ventana sin pensarlo mucho.

\------

Remus iba seguido por un maestro de pociones serio pero que si lo conocieras sabrías que estaba angustiado hasta el cuello por el cachorro. Y un Gellert genocida que había sido informado como se pudo de la situación. Había querido matarlos, pero la posibilidad de tener a Harry en sus brazos era más fuerte que cualquier instinto asesino. Por lo que lo dejó pasar por el momento. 

Lupin se adentró más al bosque del lugar citado en su forma de hombre lobo para ir más rápido y reconocer el olor de GreyBack en cuanto estuvieran cerca. No tardó en aparecer en cuanto se acercó al punto citado y eso lo llenó de emoción al reconocer el de su cachorro también. 

Soltó un aullido en cuanto lo vió a lo lejos, marcándole el camino. El otro respondió enseguida. Vió como cargaba a la espalda al niño el cual se aferraba fuertemente a sus pelaje. Sin darse cuenta su lobo corrió más rápido. 

Severus no se quedó atrás utilizando su magia, pero fueron rápidamente alcanzados por Gellert en una bolita enorme de magia negra. Loco por encontrarse con Harry. 

-¡GreyBack! ¡A tu espalda!- gritó Severus al darse cuenta de que otra boluta oscura los seguía. 

El lobo miró hacia atrás encontrándose con los locos ojos carmesí de Voldemort. No lo pensó mucho. Saltó de repente con un rugido y alcanzó de lleno la zona donde estaban los otros. Los cuales se pararon delante suyo para confrontar a Voldemort. 

-¡Harry!- jadeó Gellert tomándolo en brazos a la vez que una poderosa onda alcanzó a Tom para retrasarlo. 

-¿Papà...?- susurró con cansancio mirándose a los ojos como pudo.

Gellert casi se atragantó del susto al notar el faltante aura de Voldemort en su persona. Había sido arrancada. 

-Debía hacerlo...sino el rescate no hubiera servido. No podríamos haber acabado con Voldemort con Harry como Horrocrux- intentó explicarse jadeante GreyBack por la carrera ya transformado en humano al igual que Lupin. 

Gellert lo miró con intensidad y luego a su niño, el cual parecía caer en la inconsciencia en cualquier momento. 

-Gracias...has conseguido que te perdone la vida- susurró el señor de la muerte acariciando con amor el cabello de su hijo- Lupin- llamó pasándole al chico a sus brazos.  Este lo cogió sin reparos como una madre. 

-¡Amortentia!- exclamó alarmado al olerlo. Severus miró alarmado al oírlo mientras se mantenía alerta esperando a que Voldemort contrata se de nuevo. 

Pero todos se congelaron cuando el aura mortecina de Gellert floreció sacando su guadaña.  

-¿Lo tocó?- siseó sin mirarlos mientras se acercaba a un Voldemort que preparaba su ataque. 

-Si...pero no llegó hasta el final, hoy era la primera vez que lo hacía - respondió GreyBack nervioso y cansado de la situación. 

Todos se quedaron estáticos alrededor del niño. El aura de ambos magos oscuros inundaba el ambiente y cada uno defendiendo lo que creía suyo. Gellert a su hijo y Tom su ex-horrocrux...al que aunque ya no tuviera ningún derecho no podía dejar escapar, era suyo...solo suyo. 

Sin embargo la lucha no podía durar mucho, destellos, magia oscura volando por doquier y finalmente una guadaña que cortó la cabeza de Voldemort. Poniendo fin a su existencia sin ningún Horrocrux vivo. 

Cuando se volvió la imagen de su niño dormido en los brazos de Lupin lo calmó. Porfin, juntos y nadie más osaría arrebatárselo.


	14. Eventos

-¿Mejor?- preguntó aún sin moverse del abrazo Gellert. 

-Estoy bien Gellert- respondió contra su pecho divertido del comportamiento de su padre. 

Hacía ya unos días que volvían a ser una familia de nuevo. Y en la recuperación de Harry, Gellert no cabía en atenciones,  tampoco se había casi separado de la cama que corpantían. Velando por su sueño, dándole las medicinas y todo el confort que pudiera dar. 

Harry había superado la Amortentia gracias a los remedios de un volcado Severus. Para Gellert fue como clavarle cuchillos en el corazòn la noche que su niño lo rechazó y en su bruma de fiebre llamaba a Tom con la voz rota. Sin embargo la mañana siguiente se levantó sin recordar mucho de esas súplicas y Gellert suspiró aliviado.  

Los días siguientes Alemania pudo suspirar tranquila. Su señor se había calmado y ahora estaba al lado de su niño, del cual no se había despegado en toda su recuperación. 

Remus estaba feliz por todo el mundo y no podía ser más dichoso de tener de nuevo a sí cachorro y de la nueva amistad que había realizado con GreyBack. Severus también lo acepto con el tiempo, argumentando que era más competente de lo que fue Sirius. 

Pero todo cambió el día que los tres, los cuales venían de visita para pasar tiempo con Harry, vieron como un Harry se había dispuesto en las rodillas del Lord y lo besaba con dulzura en la boca. Las manos de Gellert le acariciaban la cintura con tranquilidad disfrutando del momento a solas. 

A Remus casi le da un infarto, Severus se puso blanco y GreyBack se quería morir. 

-No pongáis esa cara, como si no lo intuyerais- gruñó resignado por la compañía que interrumpía en ese momento la sesión de besos con su hijo. 

Harry se puso rojito, pero sonrió con timidez y asintió al ver sus miradas cuestionando si era verdad y consentido.   
Y así , no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la realidad de que Gellert y Harry estaban enamorados. 

Ahora se encontraban en la cama, una noche lluviosa y fría. Y Gellert había ido y vuelto a su gobierno a regañadientes para volver a la normalidad su reinado. Ahora que estaba de vuelta no quería separarse de su hijo. 

-¿Que te preocupa Gellert?- susurró al ver que estaba más apegado de lo normal si eso era posible. 

Este solo se apretó más en su cachorro, no quería llenarlo de preocupaciones después de todo lo que pasó. Pero la carta que había llegado recientemente de Irlanda le preocupaba. No eran malas noticias, pero no quería encaminar al chico en algo que no quisiera. 

-Escucha Harry, hay algo que llegó recientemente a mí y debes saber- confesó Gellert con un suspiro resignado sentándose con Harry. Separándose del cómodo abrazo. 

-¿Que es?- preguntó preocupado el joven. 

Lo miró un momento admirando su belleza, esperando en el fondo que no rechazara la oferta. Odiando se por ello.

-Ya llegado una carta de mi diplomático en Irlanda. Al parecer se ha descubierto que eres el heredero de Griffindor. Dumbeldore esperaba que al tomar tu magia , al morir tu, el recibiera dicho título- eso último lo dijo con odio, aún muerto el viejo le desagradaba. El hecho de que hubiera intentado dañar a su niño lo mataba. 

Harry pareció procesarlo un momento para luego sonreír afablemente.

-Y para tomarlo debo casarme porque soy menor de edad según la ley mágica. ¿No es así ?- confirmó con dulzura el chico entendiendo por donde iba la preocupación de su padre. 

Gellert se mordió el labio. Severus era demasiado buen profesor de Historia al parecer. 

-Yo...se que no quieres poder, pero...me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú antes de que otro le de mal uso. Y-y pensé, que quizás- empezó a tartamudear por primera vez en su vida el señor de la muerte. Poniéndose todo rojo. 

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que Harry selló ambos labios con un beso. Dejando a Gellert estático y más relajado. 

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo Gellert Grindelwald- sonrió con amor mirándole a los ojos. 

Gellert se quiso morir de felicidad y lo único que atino en ese momento fue a llenarle la cara de besos. Haciéndole reír a ese ángel, el cual iba a pasar de ser su hijo a su esposo. 

\----

-¡El cachorro es menor!- gritó Lupin totalmente indignado. Al salir de la ceremonia de cambio de sangre, de hijo a  prometido. 

La noticia había llenado como la pólvora las calles de Berlín y Remus se quería morir. Estaba feliz porque su angelito estaba con alguien al que amaba y se notaba que era recíproco. Pero era su bebé y aunque no fuera de la sangre de Gellert era algo extraño. 

-No es para tanto, consuela te de que tu colega GreyBack ya no le puede poner los dientes encima- animó sarcástico Severus divertido de cómo los hombres lobo habían reaccionado al saberlo y como lo estaban llevando. GreyBack se había acostumbrado a llevarse al lomo a Harry de caza y ahora estaba llorando en una esquina. Le faltaba lamerse la entrepierna para consolarse. 

Remus suspiró, si eso era lo que quería su ahijado, él mismo lo apoyaría. Nunca sería lo que fue Sirius.

\-----

Pasaron unos días y Harry estaba hermoso el día de su boda. Vestido de blanco con una túnica que entallada su cintura.  Sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían juego con sus ojos verdes. Y todo el mundo se quedó asombrado con tan bello consorte había conseguido el líder de Alemania. 

Gellert por su parte le estaba dando un ataque al corazón. Su niño estaba a su lado tan hermoso. Era el ser más afortunado del planeta. No supo cómo, de su boca salió el: Si, quiero. Y cuando salió de Harry casi se desmaya. Estaba en un sueño del que nunca quería despertar. 

Pero el beso para sellar el enlace se dió finalmente y todo el resto del mundo pasó en un segundo plano. No paró de mirarlo y admirarlo ni un segundo en todo el banquete, como comía, hablaba, reía. El mismo quería llevárselo a la cama a la menor oportunidad, pero se veía tan feliz que no quiso interrumpir la fiesta. 

Hasta que finalmente el propio Harry se acercó con su timidez característica. 

-G-gellert- tartamudeó en su llamado mientras le daba la mano. 

-Dime, mi ángel- susurró mirándole a los ojos mientras le besaba la mano con devoción. 

Harry se puso más rojito para alegría del señor de la muerte. Se veía tan hermoso. 

-¿P-podemos...consumar nuestro matrimonio?- preguntò con su cara totalmente granate. 

A Gellert casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, pero no dudó ni tu ni segundo. 

-Por supuesto mi amor- contestó llevándoselo al estilo princesa a sus aposentos. Mientras los invitados cercanos soltaban alguna risita divertida.

\-----

-Hmm~- ronroneó dulcemente Harry mientras era desnudado por Gellert y besado por el cuello con mimo. No sabía exactamente que debía de hacer pero se dejaría llevar por su ex-padre y actual esposo. 

-Te haré disfrutar cada segundo- susurró en su oreja antes de proceder a comérsela. Haciendo que gimiera de placer mientras su túnica caía con delicadeza al suelo por las habilidosas manos de Gellert. 

-Gellert- susurró ido de sensaciones que solo experimentó con Tom de manera forzada. Estas se sentían diferentes, se sentían reales. Y no pudo hacerle más feliz. 

Fue besado con pasión y lujuria mientras era empujado a la cama con dulzura. Haciendo que su parte baja de ropa desapareciera. Dejando ver a Harry totalmente desnudo ante Gellert. Un pecado mortal que el Señor de la muerte no dudaría en zamparse de la manera más amorosa posible. 

Harry estaba rojito, agitado y ya mojado por el preseminal. Con el cabello desordenado y los labios invitados de tantos besos. Nunca imaginó cosa más hermosa. Y era solo suyo. 

Sin hacerse de rogar, se quitó la ropa con un movimiento de varita y se lanzó a devorar los pezones de su presa.

-¡Ah! E-eso no es justo. Tu lo has hecho muy deprisa-se quejó Harry al ver que había perdido la oportunidad de ver ese tonificado cuerpo desvertirse para sus ojos.

Gellert rió calmadamente sacando más gemidos mientras jugaba con el otro botoncito.

-No te preocupes amor. En la próxima haremos todo lo que quieras- dijo con voz ronca divertido de que su pequeño estuviera tan ansioso. 

-Oh, Gellert- gimió derretido al sentir como bajaba por su pecho con besos y caricias a sus partes íntimas. 

Gellert estaba utilizando todo si autocontrol. Era la primera vez y lo iba a hacer lento y con cariño. Pero los gemidos y el perfecto cuerpo de su ángel no se lo ponían fácil. Deseaba tanto marcar lo que era suyo. 

-¡Ah!!- gimió fuertemente cuando su boca engulló por completo el miembro de Harry. Era tan delicioso. Sabía como la mejor de las ambrosias. Como deseaba probar también lo que había dentro. 

Gellert siguió su trabajo hasta que Harry estuvo listo y tembloroso para ser preparado en otra zona. 

-Tu tranquilo ahora ¿Si mi ángel?- dijo con calma separando sus piernas. 

Harry asintió con ilusión todo rojito haciendo aún más feliz a Gellert. Pensó que igual el niño tuviera miedo de esto, pero vió más que agradecido que su chico también lo deseaba del mismo modo. 

Un dedo se metió por la divina antrada para luego dar círculos y hacerle gemir de nuevo. Hubiera esperado incomodidad por parte de Harry, pero este parecía más que necesitado. 

-Oh, parece que tienes muchas ganas- ronroneó Gellert al ver como su niño pedía por más de manera impaciente cuando se insertó el segundo dedo. Tocando ya ese puntito sensible que lo llenaba de placer- Dime mi niño, como se siente- le susurró mordiéndose el labio, viendo embelsemado sus caritas de placer. 

-Mu-muy bieeen~- gimió imbuido en las caricias de su nuevo marido. 

Gellert retiró los dedos para desesperación de Harry, pero enseguida volvió a sustituirlos por su miembro. Más grande y vigoroso que nunca. Harry jadeó al instante pero enseguida se acostumbró rodeando el cuerpo de Gellert con sus piernas y brazos.

-¿Todo bien cielo?- jadeó con voz ronca el hombre, vigilando todas las reacciones de su pequeño. Que lo disfrutará en cada instante. 

Harry asintió con una sonrisa como pudo y fue señal más que suficiente para Gellert para romperlo. Harry gimió sin control por cada embestida de Gellert, el cual arremetía a ritmo demencial , bebiendo de los dulces sonidos de su amado. Admirando todas sus caritas. Se sentían tan felices de tenerse así el uno al otro. 

Finalmente ambos terminaron gimiendo el nombre del contrario. Jadeantes y exultantes de amor se besaron con lentitud y cariño, recuperando el aliento. 

-Te quedarás conmigo siempre ¿Verdad?- susurró de repente Harry dando su manita y mirándolo a los ojos. 

Gellert lo miró sorprendido por un momento para luego sonreír y responder:

-Siempre. Me quedaré a tu lado para siempre Harry Potter- y con un beso selló su promesa a un más que contento Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Bueno pues este fic ya llegó a su fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por seguirme, votar y comentar. Me ayuda mucho. El próximo será un Kratos/Atreus, que como podréis ver son los que más abundan en este perfil jeje. Tenéis otro de Harry Potter en mi perfil también llamado Magia Oscura, por si os quedasteis con ganitas de más.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D.: Muchas gracias por seguirme y leer esta nueva historia. Espero les guste y la disfruten. Se agradecen los comentarios :3.


End file.
